Uzumaki Naruto: Vampire Legend
by FrigidKnight
Summary: Naruto is your ordinary high school student, except the fact that He's a vampire. But what happens when his home world is in danger and He's ripped from his serenity. Longer summary inside NaruHina some SasuSaku. Gets better in later Chapters...
1. Beginning

Naruto is the ordinary, yet crazily attractive, and suave new kid high school just your normal 12th grader…except the fact that He's a vampire… ya know same old same old. Every things going smooth for him, he's loved by the ladies and he has great friends. But what happens when his home world is in danger and He's ripped from his serenity and thrust back in to a world he never wanted to be a part of? Will he find allies in his quest back home in order to save his true home? And what other mysterious secrets is he hiding about himself. IDK and you don't know so read and find out. Naruhina, Sasusaku later on. M for language and violence maybe…. No Lemons

**Disclaimer: Okay it gets annoying to say this every chapter so I'll tell you if I start to own Naruto.**

"_Thinking"_

"Talking"

_Monday _

A shy young girl walked in the class room and sat at her usual seat, last seat last row. Her long blue-ish black-ish hair flowed over the back of her chair, and her purple and tan hoodie hung slightly loose on her frame. Blue jeans met purple converse shoes. Her name… Hinata.

Usually she was the first one in class, but today she was second. Sitting in first seat first row was a tall blonde haired boy. His hair was spiked and looked like the sun and he had hypnotizing blue eyes. He also had three scares on each cheek that looked like whiskers. He wore black, a whole lot of black. He had a tight black shirt, loose black jeans, black choker, black shoes ect. And now that she really looked he had several black streaks in his hair. He had a somewhat bulky chest and a six pack that was visible through the tight black shirt.

Hinata stared and blushed at all that was visible from his shirt

"_He's so cute" _she though as she blushed more.

As she was getting up to go talk to him, a group of girls walked in and saw the handsome stranger. He didn't have a chance, as he listened to black flamed I pod the girls ran over to him and latched on to him.

"What's your name hottie" inquired a certain blonde girl that latched on to his arm

"It's Na-" he started to say but was cut off.

"Want to meet me in the broom closet so we can really get to know each other" Said a blue haired girl that had wrapped her arms around him from behind.

"Um… No thanks" he said trying to shake the girls off him.

"So do you have a girlfriend cutie" said a red head sitting on his desk.

"No I don't but-" he was cut off again

"So how much do you work out" a brown haired girl asked rubbing his chest.

"Could you please stop that?" The boy replied

"Your eyes are so beautiful" said a pink haired girl whose face was all up in his

"Um… thank you" he said trying to get up, but was pushed back down onto his chair

Just when things couldn't get worse another group of girls came in and rushed him as well. The boy was barley visible because he was surrounded by a mob of girls. There were screams of your so hot and things like that.

Hinata sighed I didn't look like she would be able to talk to him this period.

"I wonder what's happening it there" Hinata said sadly looking at the mob

The boy had a few cuts on his shoulders and neck (A/n: some girls have really sharp nails) he had a rip in his shirt also.

"Ha Ha Ha This is quite amusing" said a voice beside Hinata. She looked over at it. It was the boy. He turned to her smiled and waved

"_That smile is so cute" she thought "and are those fangs" _

"How are you here when your there" she said blushing while looking from him to the mob and realizing how stupid that sounded

"Shh… that's a secret" He said putting his finger to his lips and smiling.

"But when did you" she started

" Before they even came in, I knew they were coming so and I knew how they'd act" He laughing at the crowd

"But how did you" she started

" I told you it's a secret" he said smirking at her

"Now I need you cause a distraction for me"

"What do I do" she asked him

"I don't know… just use your imagination" he said sweetly as he got up and left the class room.

"What do I do" she thought. Well actually she thought she thought the thought, but she didn't think the though she thought she though she actually spoke the thought she thought she thought more like yelled the thought she thought she thought.

The group of girls stared at the dismayed Hinata who saw the boy in the chair disappear and she knew she did what he asked. The girls turned around to find him gone.

"Where'd he go" yelled the red head

"I saw him… leave the class room and … head to the library "said he Hinata trying to send them on a wild goose chase.

"Okay thanks" she said and the group raced to the library.

A few minutes later he came back in and sat next to Hinata

"Thanks for the distraction it was brilliant; yelling like that, truly brilliant" he said chuckling a bit. All Hinata did was blush.

By now most of the class and filled in and girls were giving him their sexy look. (A/n: come on you know what I'm talking about the look that's supposed to attract guys) He just sat there with his cool on. Occasionally he would talk to Hinata who was getting jealous looks from the other females.

"So… when is the teacher supposed to get here" He said leaning back in his chair with his feet up on his desk.

"Well, he's all ways late so it might be another 15 minutes. She said pushing her fingers together.

"Oh…" was his only reply.

Just like she had said the teacher had came in. He had a weird mask on that covered half of his face, and a forehead protector that covered one eye.

"Good morning class" he said as he sat down at his desk

"Good morning Kakashi sensei" The class bellowed in response

"Today it has been brought to my attention that we have a new student. Please stand up and present yourself. The boy did just that.

" My name is Naruto last name Uzumaki" Naruto said and sat down

"Well since it's rare we get a new student … Free period" Kakashi said as he whipped out a little orange book

The class cheered and got in to groups to talk and what not most all of the girls got in to a group to discus Naruto. Every now and then he'd catch on glancing at him or undressing him with their eyes. He tried to ignore them by listening to seven nation army on his I pod. About a minute in to the song Hinata taped him on his shoulder.

"um… we never officially met" she said blushing "I'm Hinata Hyuga, Pleased to meet you."

"Hello Hinata, I'm Naruto." He said with a smile

"Hey dope" a boy called out

"Excuse me" Naruto said smiling at him

"Yeah you" he said "You stole all my fangirls"

"Oh I'm sorry… I didn't want them in the first place. You can have them back"

"It doesn't just work like that dope!" He yelled

"Sasuke calm down he didn't mean to" Hinata said trying to defend Naruto

"Shut up bitch" He said sort of quietly so Kakashi wouldn't hear him. Before Sasuke knew it Naruto's angry face was inches away from his.

"What did you just say to Hinata" Naruto said glaring deep in to his eyes

"You heard me she's a bit-" Sasuke never got Finnish his sentence because Naruto kneed him in the stomach. Sasuke gasped for breath as he fell to the floor

"I didn't quite catch that" Naruto said "Hinata is what"

"The (pant) nicest (pant) pers(pant)on I've ever (pant)met" Sasuke said still gasping for breath

"Yeah that's what I thought you said" Naruto said sitting back down smiling

Sasuke crawled away in shame

"Naruto you shouldn't have done that for me" Hinata said blushing "You could have gotten in trouble"

"Don't worry about it… that jerk deserved it"

"Ahhh! Naruto you're so cool screeched a group of girls and ambushed him.

The bell rang and Kakashi forced the girls to get of him.

**TIME SKIP!**

Naruto bought his lunch and made his way over to a table. As soon as he sat down a group of girls raced to sit next to him. So he got up and went to another table, but same thing happed. He decided to go set out side and eat.

Naruto found a big oak tree and sat down under it. He ate his lunch by his self and watched the elementary school across the street's kid play. When there was a tap on his shoulder.

"Do you mind if I sit with you" Hinata said blushing

"Oh yeah sure" he said and scooted over so she could sit. They sat there in silence for quite awhile.

"_Come on just ask him, it's a simple question" _Hinata thought trying to get up enough courage.

"What do you what to ask me" he said smiling at her

"How did you. I wanted to ask i-if you w-would go to t-the m-movies with me this Saturday m-maybe"

"Of course I will" he said and stood up "come on lets go in side" he said and helped her up

On the way back Hinata tripped and collided with Naruto and they both fell, but Hinata landed on him.

"Are you okay" he asked her as she lay on top of him. She blushed a bunch different shades of red and fainted

**First chapter over hope you liked it. Just letting you know Naruto is not overly buff .Read and Review.**

**NARUHINA FOREVER **


	2. Kinght in shining armor

"Talking"

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

Hinata slowly opened her eyes and realized she was in the nurse's office. She sat up and looked around. She notice Naruto sitting in a chair next to the bed apparently sleeping

"Excuse me Miss Hyuga" Hinata snapped back in to reality "How are you feeling … you've been out for almost the whole day" said the nurse Shizune

"R-really, how'd I get here?"

"That Boy carried you here and refused to leave until you woke up." She said it appears he fell asleep."

"Oh" she said and shifted her gaze over to Naruto

"Well I'll let you go back to class when ever you're ready" Shizune said and made her leave

Hinata made her way over to Naruto and just stared at him, watching him sleep peacefully. She dropped her gaze down to his chest which was slowly rising and falling. She blushed and averted her gaze. She taped his shoulder and watched his hypnotic eyes open.

"Hey Hinata are you alright" He said sleepily

"Um yes Naruto I'm alright"

"Good I guess we should get to class. I have gym last… what about you"

"Well my gym just ended so I'm free. I think

"Want to come with me?" Naruto questioned

"Um… sure Naruto"

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**GYM CLASS**

Naruto and Hinata walked in to class in his gym uniform, and was greeted by a bunch of screaming Fangirls in the stands. Hinata went in to the stands trying to sit as far away from the girls as possible

"Alright maggots get in line its time for dodge ball!!" The gym teacher, Anko, said. "Alright team one captain… Uchiha, Team captain two…Uzumaki." Naruto and Sasuke went in front of the group of boys.

"Alright chose your teams, Uchiha your first"

"Neji" Sasuke said smirking

"Um…you with the ponytail" Naruto said as a boy with a grey shirt and a green jacket walked over to him

"Kiba"

"You in the green spandex"

Anyway eventually the teams were decided and they migrated to the basket ball court. Then the game started

"Captains on the base line" Anko said and put three red rubber balls on the half court line. "Ready? GO!!" Anko shouted

Naruto and Sasuke raced toward the line. Sasuke garbed two balls and chucked one at the incoming Naruto who jumped avoiding the ball aimed at his legs. Naruto landed in a fox-like position garbing remaining ball. Sasuke tossed the other ball to the boy he called Neji who in turn, threw the ball at the boy in the green jacket who did nothing to dodge. Naruto threw his ball at random kid; it hit his leg and bounced off hitting another boy in the back. The girls screamed and cheered as Naruto dodged a ball aimed at his head from Sasuke. The ball bounced off the back wall hitting a boy in the lower back. The boy in green grabbed ball and threw it at Neji who gave a spinning dodge. The ball flew past him and hit a random boy in the face. Sasuke lob a ball in the air over the boy in green. He made an attempt to catch it but was drilled in the stomach by Neji. Naruto threw a ball at Sasuke chest he barley dodge it. It bounced off the back and came back at him. He grabbed it and threw it at Naruto who went in to a fox-like position and dodge. It hit a kinda heavy set boy on Naruto's team who fell to the ground.

Eventually Naruto was the only one left on his team Sasuke still had about ten.

"It's over Naruto, give it up" Sasuke said

"I've never been one to give easily" Naruto said shrugging

"So be it then."

Sasuke threw a ball aimed at Naruto who simply did a side step as another one fired by Neji went by Naruto's head. He grabbed the ball Sasuke had thrown and tossed it back to Sasuke.

"Here you can have another try" Naruto said

"What did you say you little bitch?"

"Here's an easy target" Naruto said turned around an bent over "Think you can hit it"

The kids in the stands laughed

"SHUT UP" Sasuke screamed and threw the ball at him as hard a he could. However the ball went over him.

"You're going to have to do a lot better than that if you want to get me out." Naruto said standing up. Neji threw the ball that he had and Naruto who caught it threw it right back, hitting him in the stomach. Naruto picked up a ball on his side picked it up and threw it at Sasuke who barley dodged it. Bouncing off the wall it hit another boy's foot making him fall. The boy Kiba threw a ball at Naruto's feet. Naruto merely moved his leg and let it pass. Another ball was fired at him; he caught it and threw it at Kiba. It bounced of the ground and hit him in the face. A couple minutes later Sasuke was the only one left.

"Then there was one" Naruto said

"I'M NOT BACKING DOWN" Sasuke yelled

"I wouldn't expect you too" Naruto said

"Alright then"

"LETS GO" the both said in unison

They both fired the ball at each other and they collided in the air, coming back to them. Sasuke's came down first. He fired it at Naruto's legs that jump, and did a back flip in the air dodging the ball and catching his own. Naruto fired his ball at Sasuke's legs who jumped in the air spreading his legs, letting the ball go through. The ball bounced off the back wall and was quickly rolling to the other side. The both ran toward Sasuke slid on his knees to get to it but Naruto got to it first. Naruto was towering over Sasuke who was on his knees.

"It's over Sasuke… THIS IS THE END" Naruto said

Anko then blew her whistle "That's enough guys game over. Uzumaki your team wins"

The crowed of fangirls and his team cheered.

"Alright boys hit the showers gym is over for to day" Anko said

The boys made there way to the locker room to change. Naruto went up to Sasuke in the locker and tried to make peace.

"Hey good game" Naruto said with his arm extended. Sasuke ignored him and walked by him bumping him with his shoulder.

Naruto shrugged him off and just changed his clothe. Naruto made his way out of the locker room and into the halls. He met Hinata in the hall and she approached him blushing.

"Um, nice game Naruto" Hinata said "if you don't mind, there's people I want you to meet.

"Yeah ok"

She grabbed him by the hand and pulled him along, even though she was blushing. She led him outside and under a tree where a group of people were sitting. She walked him up to them and said

"Um, guys there's some one I want you to meet." She said and then pulled him out from behind her, even though you could already see him over her since he was much taller than her.

They turned their attention to Naruto and Hinata. Two of the girls in the group recognized him from there first period .

"AHHHH!! It's him" they screamed and pretty much tackled him to the ground.

"Yeah, the one with the pink hair is Sakura and the blonde one is Ino" Hinata said pulling them off of him

"Um hello ladies" Naruto said get up from the ground and dusting himself off

"Women are so troublesome" said a boy with a grey shirt and green jacket, who happened to be the boy he chose first on his team.

"That's Shikamaru, he's literally a genius"

"Oh hey Shikamaru how are you?"

"…"

"Um okay" he said _"did he just fall asleep"_

"And last but not least Choji"

"Um… hello Naruto" he said between munches from a potato chip back

"Hey Choji"

"So anyway we were going to the new café that opened downtown… would you like to come"

"Sorry but a have something do, maybe some other time" Naruto said "it was nice meeting you guy, but I gotta go"

"Um okay bye Naruto" Hinata said sighing.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**Off in the shadows of the school**

"Hey Neji isn't that your cousin hanging out with the newbie"

"Yeah what's point?"

"Mind if I have her?"

"Hn do what ever you want with her. She nothing but a weak burden to are family"

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

" So what do think of Naruto" Hinata said taking a sip of espresso

"He's hot" Ino said

"Um, that's not exactly what I meant"

"There's some thing strange about him I can't quite place it" Shikamaru said.

"It's almost supernatural… and he knew what I was going to ask him something before I said it"

"So what , he's hot" Sakura said

"Maybe ,but I think we need to figure out more about him" Shikamaru said

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"All right by guys see ya tomorrow" Hinata said as she parted ways with her friends at an intersection. She was walking back to her house when she felt someone was following her. She made a quick turn down an ally way but it was a dead end. She turned back around and found about ten guys staring her down, Kiba was in the front. They backed her up against the wall, and Kiba grabbed her by the shoulder and held her against the wall.

"Hey babe if you just relax this won't hurt a bit." Kiba said he grabbed her by the chin and tilted her head back.

"Leave me alone or all scream."

"Go ahead" he said he said and began to close the space between there lips. Tears started to leak from her eyes.

"Boss"

"What." Kiba said "aren't you suppose to be keeping watch

"Boss I'm- I'm sorry" said a boy at the entrance of the ally. He then fell to his knees then to his face.

"Looks like I got here just in time"

"It's you!" Kiba said

"Naruto!!" Hinata yelled in delight

"What, is this what you find fun? Raping girls in allies.

"Boys get him!" Kiba said and they surrounded him.

Naruto got into a fighting stance and they charged in at him. One threw a punch at his head and Naruto ducked then punched him in the face. Naruto grabbed his head and brought it down on his knee, then he grabbed him by the shirt and threw him at an incoming boy. Both of them hitting the ground unconscious. Another tried to kick him in the place a guy does not want to get kicked.(A/n:CoughballsCoughdickcough) but he grabbed his leg and brought his elbow down hard on his knee braking it then he swung him around by his broken leg and threw him in to a wall. Naruto turned to face the rest.

"Who's next" he said the all ran for the exit. Naruto turned face Kiba. "and what about you" he said

"Me…I'm going to kick your ass." Kiba said

"Then Bring it." Naruto said

Kiba charged and then tried to punch him in the head. Naruto blocked and dropped to the ground and sweep Kiba's leg. Kiba jumped though and kicked Naruto in the head. His head whipped to the side and Hinata screamed.

"How'd you like that" Kiba said

Naruto slowly turned his head back to around and his eyes were blood red and his "fangs" were longer.

"What the hell are you?"

"Your worst nightmare" Naruto said then he disappeared

"What the hell"

"I'm right here" Naruto said from behind him. Naruto swung his fist at Kiba's face that barley dodge. Naruto grabbed his arm with so much force that it broke it. Naruto yanked on his arm pulling him towards him. Naruto balled his other hand into a fist and punched his head… hard. Kiba flew a good ten feet. Naruto ran over to the now unconscious Kiba and grabbed him by the collar. Naruto was about to sink his teeth Kiba when Hinata called him

"Naruto" Hinata said. Naruto suddenly became aware that Hinata was still there. His eye went back to normal and his fangs grew smaller. Naruto dropped Kiba and turned Hinata

"Yeah, so are you okay" Naruto asked her

"Yeah I-I'm okay" she blushed and hugged him "Thank you for saving me"

"Yeah no problem" Naruto said returning the hug, but he was staring at her neck "_Her skin looks so soft I could just…bite it" _His eyes were turning red again and his fangs were coming back out. She let him go and backed up. She pulled out piece of paper and wrote a few numbers on it. Naruto was still staring at her neck

"_I want to but, I can't, it looks so soft though"_

She gave him paper and said "Here this is my phone number. You can call me if you want to" she blushed

"Okay, I gotta go" Naruto said and hurried away

Hinata sighed and ran home

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Hinata hurried to her room and pulled out a little purple book from under her bed. That read _Lavender Heart_. She opened it to a blank page, and wrote:

_Today I met a new student his name is Naruto. He's very nice, cool, and cute. He also beat Sasuke's team in dodge ball. Also he saved me from a bunch of thugs. Until next time my lavender heart_. Then she drew a heart with Naruto + Hinata.

She picked up a piece of paper and began to draw on it. Her sister ran in and snatched it from her.

"Aww what is this" She said

"Hanabi give it back" she said as chased her around the house

"Your knight in shining armor how sweet" she said.

On the paper was a drawing of Naruto on a horse in a knight's armor and Hinata behind him in an elegant dress.

**That was chapter two hope you liked it R&R**


	3. MINI CHAPTER

"Thinking"

"_Texting_"

"Talking"

Naruto was in his room with the lights off, he was sweating heavily. He brushed his hair back and whipped his forehead with his shirt.

"Some things wrong… I usually have that in check but. He thought about it for a minute, but could come up with nothing. He sighed and flopped on his bed. He picked up his cell phone and he sent a text message to Hinata. _So are you feeling alright?_

Hinata stole the drawing back and was lying on her bed. She sighed and hugged the picture. Her cell phone, which was currently on her night stand, beeped alerting her she had a text message. She picked it up, flipped it open, and read it. She smiled and replied

_I'm okay… thanks again for saving me._

Naruto sat up on his bed and replied to Hinata's text. _Yeah no problem_. _Hey are you able to leave your home?_

Hinata didn't know what to say. It felt strange to be asked to such a question in the middle of the night from a boy she knew for a day. _Well yeah I guess so but why._

Naruto sent a message saying _Don't worry about it, and I'll be there to pick you up. Come out in about three minutes…o.k.?_

Hinata sighed and replied _o.k._

Naruto smiled stuffed his phone in his pocket and went to his closet. He grabbed a black sweat shirt and threw it on. He smiled again and disappeared.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Naruto appeared in front of Hinata's house, the hood on his sweat shirt light fell back his back. Hinata walked out of the house slowly closing the door so her sleeping father. She walked up to Naruto and said

"Why are we out here?"

"There's something I want to show you, come on." He said and started walking. Hinata followed behind gazing at him.

"He even looks cute in a sweatshirt" she thought Naruto smiled, but because she was behind him she couldn't she him.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

They came to a stop on a hill in a clearing of the woods.

"Well here we are" Naruto said. Hinata however looked confused. He pointed up and she shifted her gaze to the sky.

"Oh my gosh it's beautiful" she said

"I thought you might, the stars are always this beautiful from here."

He sat down and leaned against a tree. She sat with him and lean against him. They just sat there admiring the stars,

**What you just experienced was a mini chapter. Hope you liked it even though it was short as hell R&R**


	4. sweet music

"Thinking"

skatergurl95 and Chakram Soldier inspired me to right what will happen in part 2. Thanks you Two

"_Thinking"_

"Talking"

_Tuesday_

Hinata walked in to the class room and half expected Naruto to be there, but he wasn't. She found the smile she had faded as she to a random seat. As time went by class started to fill yet there was no sign of Naruto. Hinata let out a small sigh as a certain Chicken butt haired emo walked up to her.

"So where's you psycho boyfriend" Sasuke said

Hinata blushed "He's not my boyfriend… and I don't know where he is"

He glared at her "He did a number on my friend Kiba. He'll pay for that." He gave one more intense glare and went to take his seat.

Hinata sighed, she felt lonely now that he wasn't there. She giggled to her self; it felt awkward to feel like this when she only met him yesterday. But, it felt like she knew him all of her life.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Naruto tackled a deer to the ground; they rolled around on the ground for a bit until they bumped in to tree. Naruto was able to pin it down; the deer struggled under Naruto's body. It kicked him in the side and his shirt and skin ripped. Blood leaked out of the cut and onto the green grass that was now red. Naruto finally sunk his teeth in to the deer's neck. It gave one more surge and collapsed. Naruto Picked it up swung it over his shoulder and headed home

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Hinata gathered her books and bags as the bell rang. Sakura and Ino met up with her and walked to their lockers

"So where's that cutie" Ino

"Yeah" Sakura said scouting the area

"If you're talking about Naruto-kun … I don't know" Hinata said and sighed

"To bad, I wouldn't mind looking at that body right now" Sakura said

"SAKURA-CHAN" Hinata yelled as she blushed

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"A-ACHOO" Naruto sneezed as he opened his back door. (Why the back door you might ask… well he is carrying a freaking deer on his back it would be weird if some one saw him right? Jeez use your brain people. lol) he threw the deer on his bright white carpet which became blood stained. He bent down and cut its stomach opened as blood flowed out on to the carpet. He began to suck the blood out of its now open stomach. He placed his on its open flesh as blood covered his hand.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Hinata, Ino, and Sakura sat down together in the back row as science began the science teacher, Ebisu, pushed his glass up passively as he began to explain some of the elements of the periodic table. Hinata's Mind began to wander to Naruto

"_Maybe he's at home sick or some thing" _she thought as the teacher called her name repeatedly

"Hinata!" Ebisu yell as Hinata snapped out of her trans

"Um… yes sensei" Hinata spoke

"What is the Atomic Weight of Beryllium?"

"Um… would it be 9.01218"

"That is correct but miss Hinata would you please pay attention" Ebisu said as the class laughed and Hinata blushed

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Naruto disposed of the deer corpse by setting on fire then putting the remains in the trash cans. He walked back into his house and covered up the blood stains with a small coffee table. In the process tripping over its leg and his bloody hand rubbed against the wall leaving a large blood stain. Naruto however ignored it and went to take a shower he planed to make it to the last part of school. (A few minutes later). Naruto got of the shower and put on the same clothe he had on before. He grabbed his book bag and ran to school.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Hinata walked in to the music room for her next alone. Right now she felt loneliest of all; because Naruto wasn't there, and she didn't even have her friends with her. But out of the corner of her eye she saw something familiar.

"Naruto!!" She screamed as Naruto opened an eye. He sat up and smiled at her; of course she blushed and sat down next to him. "Where were you Naruto-kun?

"Oh… I was just taking care of some business" he said and smiled

"Are you ok Naruto-kun you don't so well" Hinata said

"um… yeah, why, are you worried about me Hinata-Chan" he joking

"I- um –well-ye-I –wa" Hinata blushed as she stuttered through a sentence

"Alright class settle down settle down" Kurenai, the music teacher, said. Without Naruto and Hinata noticing a small amount of people filled the class.

"Now… does anyone no how to play one of the instrument up here" Kurenai asked several students raised their hand including Naruto and Hinata. "Please come up and stand by what you can play. It's okay if there's more than one near an instrument. Hinata stood next a black grand Piano and Naruto next to and Electric Guitar and Drums.

"Now one at a time please play a song, Miss Hinata you first"

Hinata blushed a tad and sat down on the piano bench and she started to play Beethoven's 5th. Every one was surprised at how well she played it. Not a single mistake was made. She got up and bowed every one clapped. She looked and Naruto who in turn smiled at her and gave her thumps up.

After a couple more students Naruto was finally up, of course, he was last.

"Mr. Naruto please play for us." Naruto thought a moment about what he should play. He picked up a pick from a small table with flutes on it and began to play. He started to play Raining Blood ( If you don't know Raining Blood is a Very fast metal song).

**Yeah I got really lazy and didn't want to write this entire chapter because it's kinda long and I knew people wanted a new chapter so… yeah I can under stand if you didn't like this chapter but the second part will be better … hope fully**

**And as you can tell I started adding name suffixes, so I'll be editing other chapters **

**Oh and the Atomic weight of Beryllium I not sure if that's It I think it is though.**


	5. To the movies

Disclaimer : I do not on Naruto muthafuckas Gosh Damn

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

"**Phone"**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX small time skip XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata got her food from the lunch lady, which was a light salad, and sat where Naruto and her friends were sitting.

"Now that were all here" Ino said "I think its time we discuss our next group outing. What about we all go to the movies"

"Remember how that turned out the last time" Shikamaru asked skeptically

"Why, what went down" Naruto ask hoping for a good story

"We were to loud and got kick out"

"… Is that all? That's no reason not to go again. If anything it's more of a reason" Naruto said a little sad as he was hoping for something better than just be kicked out.

"Well what do you guy think should we go" Ino said proudly.

Every one pretty much grumbled and mumbled yes

"I'll go too" Naruto said.

Hinata really didn't want to go but of course since Naruto was going she had to go.

* * *

[End of the day of school]

Naruto suited up for P.E. Today they had to run 20 laps or the whole period, which ever comes first, because, some decided it would be fun to start pantsing at random at the end of the period the previous day.

Of course everyone just walk except for Naruto who ran. (A/n the boy and girl p.e. is separate why IDK) But of course there had to be a certain Gay Chicken butt haired emo child had to try to make it a competition.

"You know I'm faster than you,…Right?" Sasuke said sneering

" Sure?" Naruto said in a questioning tone

" I am see I-"

"Yeah that's nice… but I really really don't care." Naruto said in assort of monotone voice "now excuse me." and sped ahead of him. Sasuke ran to catch to him and Naruto sped up more but Sasuke wouldn't give up so he broke in to a wild sprint but failed on an epic scale and tripped. Of course he scraped up his legs, arms, and chin as blood gushed on to the dirt on the track. Blood and dirt formed around the scrapes.

"Aww Shit, man" Sasuke said

Naruto's eyes widened and one twitched. He glanced from the small pool of blood to the blood on his arms.

"What the Fuck is wrong with you?" Sasuke said with a questioning look "You've never seen fucking blood before?"

Naruto shook his head slightly "Must you be so vulgar" He chuckled "Go to the nurse"

"Shut Up!!! I'll go to the nurse when I feel like it." Sasuke got up and began walking away

"Well where are you going."

"…. The nurse"

Naruto dressed and left the locker room, and went out in front of the school where his friends were hanging out under a tree discussing the movie arrangements. Naruto sat at the base of the tree. Hinata inched ever so closer to him however, a blush darkened with every inch. Naruto just smiled. Ino stood in front of every one talking about movies that were out.

"There this new movie out about two ex's getting back together… It seems so cute and sweet ." Ino said as stars and twinkles shined in her eyes

"Yeah that's the Freaking problem." Shikamaru said monotone "What about Day break"

"… what that vampire movie"

" Yeah, it has the right amount of blood and gore with some chicky romance"

Every one pretty much agreed. Naruto however laughed "Vampires huh? So you guys are in to that supernatural stuff, Dragons, werewolves, magic, and vampires? (a/n ooohhh foreshadowing) He continued to laugh

Hinata somewhat sighed, She loved that kind of stuff and she somewhat believed that Naruto was magic to some degree but that was mainly innocent girl imagination.

"Yeah that stuff is for little children and nerds" Sakura said taking side with Naruto "_I thought that it looked really good on the previews_ "

"Well do you have any other suggestions" Shikamaru questioned

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"That's what I thought"

"So then it's settled, Day Break tonight. I'll text you guys with the show times" Ino said and started for home

Everyone got up and began to leave. Naruto swung his bag on to his shoulder and walked out of the front gate. Hinata ran up behind him and tapped him on the opposite shoulder. He turned around to face the blushing girl whose hands were intertwined behind her back with a sweet/cute smile

"That's so cute" he said

Her eyes widened and she blushed fiercely "I-I-I w-was wondering i-if may-maybe you could … you know w-walk me home Naruto -Kun." She said and blushed even harder.

Naruto smiled "You worried about Kiba and his gang?"

"Just a little" she said quietly eyes intensely focused on the ground. Of course that wasn't the only reason she wanted him to walk her home but it was a reasonable excuse. She was so nervous that she couldn't even look at him in fear of rejection.

"Sure I don't mind" he said smiling with his fangs clearly visible and the setting sun directly shining behind his head. Which made his golden hair glow brightly, and the black streaks stand out. Her eyes widened as if she were staring ant an angle. "C'mon" she was standing there just in a daze "… Hinata-Chan?" She barely responded with a mutter, and followed after him.

Naruto reached in his pocket and pulled out his i-Pod and handed one of the head phones to Hinata questioningly and she tentatively accepted and put it on he ear. The song Almost Easy by Avenged Sevenfold began to play. Generally she wasn't really into that kind of music but she wasn't really paying attention to the song. She was just so friking ecstatic to be next to him that she wasn't paying to the side walk and tripped on a crack. She put her hands out to break her fall as the headphone popped out of her ear and swung through the air. Before she hit the ground however she was caught around her waist by Naruto.

He smiled at her warmly and said "Careful now" and pulled her up

She blushed "thank you Naruto-Kun" She began to walk and "eek" she fell in to him.

"What's wrong" he said and sat her on a low brick wall.

She held her ankle "I think I twisted it"

"Damn" he said and bent down in front of her back. "get on"

She blushed " But I-I" he turned and grinned at her

"C'mon" he said. She blushed and leaned on to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and he stood up. He then put his arms around her legs, and began to walk.

(a/n The piggy back ankle twist… Classic)

He chuckled "You know you smell really good …. Like Flowers" he tuned his head to look at her face and she was passed out on his back. He didn't really mind though except for the fact that she had wrapped her arms around his neck tighter and he could feel certain "things" pressed in to his back which made his face go a little pink. He took his time walking so he wouldn't have to go through anymore awkwardness than he already would have to when he go to her home. I mean how you would feel having to go up to the father of an unconscious girl who is on your back.

Eventually it had gotten pretty dark and she was just coming to. However, she was confused. She wasn't outside anymore. She didn't have the warm feeling she had felt before then she remembered what had happened, well for the most part

"_School, walk, ankle, piggy back, Naruto… _Naruto-Kun!" She jumped of the bed she was laying cause some how she was in her room. There was barely any light in the room. Light shined from out side the room through the cracks in the door. She bust out the door ran down the hall and down the stair. Mid step she realized that her ankle was fine…there was no swelling or anything. She walk down another hall and into the living room her sister was sitting on the couch. She leaned over the back of it and said sarcastically

"So you finally decided to join us huh?"

"Hanabi-Chan what happened… and where is father…_and what does she mean us_"

"…Well father is at work and-"

"eek" Apparently she was just now taking notice of the boy in sitting in the chair next to Hanabi smiling, then she fainted…

A little bit later she woke up to the buzz of her cell phone in her pocket, and the talking of her sister and Naruto.

"Well ok then just tell her I'll see her later tonight" she heard Naruto say

"ooohhh what cha doin" she heard Hanabi say imitating a character on TV.

Naruto laughed "It's just were going to the movies with some friends"

"Yeah I believe that" she said rolling her eyes

She heard the door open and close and then it was quite. She quickly got of the bed and looked out of the window and saw Naruto walk off. He stopped and turned towards the window and smiled. Of course she blushed, she blinked and then he was gone. She stared out the window for a while until her phone buzzed again as a reminder of a text. She whipped out of her pocket. It was Ino with the show times

"Day Break at 8:13"

Hinata glanced at the clock 7:37. She had 33 minutes to get ready and actually get there … God help her

Fortunately she wasn't the last one there at least some how she was able to make it there with 10 minutes till show time. However she couldn't find anyone, she called Ino to see where she was.

"**Where are you guys…**" She said

"**Um well I told you guys to get there at 8:13 because everyone always is late, and I was right…well except for you…**"

"**Well what time does the movie start…?"**

"**Hehehe 9:00" **she said laughing awkwardly

**Click **

Hinata hung up on her.

She decided she might as well buy tickets for everyone and got in line. It wasn't really crowed because it was a weekday so it didn't take long at all to get tickets. So she basically sat on a bench near the entrance watching families and couples go in to the theater. When she saw her favorite golden haired boy. He was wearing a black sweat shirt with fuzzy stuff around the hood and black jeans with a chain connected by his belt loops. He walked up to her and sat down and didn't say anything. He just looked at her and smiled. Hinata would've said something but she didn't really know what to talk about. She just kind of fidgeted next to him.

"um… thanks" She managed to squeak out, but she said it so low it was almost inaudible.

"… W-what" He said somewhat laughing

"I said thanks" she said a little louder

"Ha… your welcome" he said "so where is every one else. Here I thought I was going to be late"

"Sigh, Ino-Chan lied about the time because she thought every one would be late. Which was true except for us."

"Well that's cool; I guess we can hang out together for a bit." He said smiling. He got up and held out his hand to her. She blushed and grabbed his hand and they walked in to the theater.

**Well ok haven't updated in a bit… so this isn't that great of a chapter. Hope you some what enjoyed this so anyway R&R VIVA LA NARUHINA**


	6. Movies!

Disclaimer: One day Naruto will be mine… but til then I don't own it

Ok ima take my time and make this a better chapter than the last one… hopefully. The movie Day Break in this fic has nothing to do with the real day break movie

Naruto and Hinata silently walked in the large frontal area Naruto smiling impishly and Hinata blushing. Honestly there really isn't much to do while waiting in for a movie in the actual theater. The empty hallways seemed unexcitable and quiet. Due to lack of customers the concession stand closed and all the neon light were off.

"Wow… this place kinda… well sucks" Naruto said glancing around the main lobby. "Come on" He said and motioned towards the stairs to the second story. The two of them traveled up the red carpeted stairs making small comments on the absents of people, and the cardboard cut outs for upcoming movies.

The up Stairs had a large arcade in the center and a hallway extending to both sides with another stair case from the first floor. At the end of each hallway was a small lobby with a closed concession stand. So into the arcade they went. There were only about three people in the arcade including the guy manning the prize station.

Naruto put a five in the coin machine scooped the coins out, and the two of them wandered through the lanes of game machines, when a certain game caught his eye.

"Come on" he said and dragged her to the DDR Game (Dance Dance Revolution). Then he basically threw her on the dance pad and inserted the right about of coins.

"Wha-" is all she said.

"Do work Hina- Chan" He said laughing making her blush because of her new nickname and the fact the music started blasting out of the game

"uhhh… no I can't, I-I can't dance a-a-and I-I"

"Come on Hina-Chan! Just Try it" He said leaning on the hand rail behind the dance pad.

" N-no I-I rea- ly d-don't want t-to" she tried stumbling through a sentence

Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and she nearly jumped out of her skin. She was on the verge of fainting, face red as a tomato. He was really just messing with her and it was working as well as he had hope. She couldn't even stutter a word

"Please Hina-Chan… I already paid for it" He said whispering in her ear, his warm, sweet breath blocking what little brain function she still had in possession. Black out

Naruto Smiled boyishly at his accomplishment. He slung her over his shoulder left his excess coins on the machine and stealthily moved out the door, Invisible to average human.

By the time that Hinata woke it was almost time for the movie and the theater had really filled up. It was the first Night and Showtime for the movie, so now with a massive wave of people all concession stands were open.

Hinata woke up on a red fluffy bench in the hallway on the second story. She was leaning against Hard but it was soft in a weird way,

"hn morning … Hina-Chan" He said chuckling with his "fangs" hanging out. She just stared at him for a minute… then her eyes went wide and popped off of him with a shriek

Naruto laughed quiet boisterously. Then he calmed down and looked her strait in her eyes then cracked up again. Hinata put her hand over her cheeks to hid her raging blush, though with out success.

Naruto tried to calm himself down. "Come on Hina-Chan everyone's already here"

He said dragging her over to the balcony over seeing the main lobby. Just as they reach it they saw the rest of the group walk through the doors and get there tickets checked by the door man

Sakura glanced around the area and saw the two looking down on them. Naruto just smiled and waved.

Sakura got into giddy teenage girl mode and shook Ino to alert the girl of the two looking over to lobby

"… Come on Hina-Chan" Naruto said and motioned towards the spiral. "So… what's going on" He said to the group.

"… UR MOM" Choji shouted every one stared at him including others in the lobby. Choji was busting up.

"Um…. Wow" Naruto said "That barely makes sense"

"That's what she said" he said bustin' up again

"… yeah can we just go" Shikamaru said

"That's wha-"

" Choji so help me god if say "ur mom" or "that's what she said" I will slap you so hard you'll wake up last week!

" Wait that doesn't even make sense" he said cocking an eyebrow.

"… Doesn't it?" she said making her angry bitch face"

" No… no it doesn't" Ino said

" Well you know what… I-"

"Dear god can we just go into the theater" Naruto said sighing. Sakura blushed. The group walked in the theater number 7. It was a little crowded being its first night and all. They were had to sit in two different groups. Naruto, Sakura, and Shikamaru sat in the back and Hinata, Ino and Choji sat in the front to the right.

"Before the opening credits start does anybody want anything?" Naruto said standing up

"eh… I'll take a coke, a hotdog and anything sour" Shikamaru said with is normal amount of energy

"You lazy bum." Sakura said annoyed " Don't worry I'll go with you Naruto-kun" She winked at him and tugged him along out of the theater.

Down with Hinata's group

Hinata was stuck in an endless conversation about boys with Ino. She was just staring of in the general direction of Ino and occasionally nodding. Choji was intently watching the ads playing on the screen. Every now and then he'd smile and or mutter something and go back to watching. No doubt he was thinking of more Mom jokes. Hinata wasn't paying any attention to ether of them. Really, she was thinking about Naruto and how it felt when he held her, even if it was a brief moment of bliss. She couldn't help but let a blush slip through her defenses, and it didn't go unnoticed by Ino.

Ino raised and eyebrow "And what are you thinking about" she said with a smirk

"uh.. wah...N-nothing…?" Hinata said half questioning

" What were you doing in lala land hm?" she said simplifying things

"… Nothing… I guess" she said cheeks lightly colored pink

"…Wow. Hinata sometimes I wonder about you" Ino said shaking her head

" That's mean" She said back with a small smile.

And at that time Hinata just happened to glance over to the exit in time to see Naruto leaving with Sakura. Then her Heart sank. Ino saw her smile turn to a frown and followed her gaze. Then when she saw what happened she smiled.

" Just as I thought, You have a major epic crush on Naruto!" Ino sneered in her ear

Hinata blinked like a million times turning deep red " Wh- not- co- !... no I don't" she said struggling to lie.

" Wow… our little Hinata-Chan is growing up" Ino said her eyes tearing up "anyway… you don't really have to worry about Sakura-Chan… I don't think. I'm pretty sure that there is someone else she actually likes… maybe.

Even though it wasn't a grantee in made Hinata feel a lot better "Really?"

"yeah, Really"

"Good then maybe i- Wait, I don't like him!"

"Ok" Ino said sarcastically while laughing

Naruto and Sakura

"So … what did you and Hinata do while you two were alone" Sakura said while the two of them stood in line at the concession stand

"… Nothing much I guess" He said " why"

" Well I mean, no reason… I guess" she said a little pink in the face.

Naruto shrugged it off and they came to the front of the line

"Hello sir" said the employee "What might I get for you"

Naruto smiled " Hi… um can I get a Medium popcorn, a Hot dog , two bags of Sour Patch kids" He turned to Sakura and asked her what she wanted " a large coke" Naruto continued " and a medium lemonade."

"Will that be all sir" the clerk said

" Yep that's it"

While the man was getting there stuff. Sakura took the opportunity to ask some questions

"So... you and Hinata-Chan … going to do the dance with no pants?"

"What?"

"Nothing" she said quickly snickering to her self

"Um… do you and Hinata-Chan… Have a thing going on." She said shyly

"… I don't know What you mean" He said

" You know are you two D-"she said before she got cut of

"Here you go sir. Would you like cup holders for your drinks?" The clerk said placing their popcorn and candy on glass counter for them to take

"No Thank you" Naruto said with a smile

"Ok sir enjoy your movie" He said as the two walked off

"Oh yeah what were you saying back there, Sakura-san?"

"Wha- oh nothing" She said and smiled sweetly… Naruto made a face that said this girl might just be retarded (no offence to mentally challenged people)

When they made it back to the theater Naruto tossed the candy in Shikamaru's lap, who by the way had his feet up on the seat in front of him despite the angry comments directed at him from the person in that seat. Naruto handed him his soda and took his seat between the two.

The opening credits had just ended and the movie opened up to a seemingly peaceful night in large city. Few people were wandering out on the streets they were mainly shady characters. Most lights were out as many of the stores and restaurants were closed.

A young boy about 19 walks along the sidewalk and stops in front of an alleyway to pick up a Penney lying on the ground

He smirks, flips the coin: Heads

"Heh must be my lucky day" he said but, suddenly he is pulled in to the ally and slammed against the wall. He could feel sharp objects pressed against his neck and heard the sound of heavy breathing

"Heh, Heh finally… Its be so long" A voice in the dark said "it's been so long. Heh. Heh. Heh" his voice sounded frantic and his breathing got heavier " Im starving, heh."

The boy felt the sharp point on what ever object that was on his neck break the skin.

"So Give your money" The voice said "Or I'll spear you with these knifes"

The boy smirked "I guess it really is my lucky day"

The camera fades out of the ally showing the ally from the street. Then all you hear is the scream of a man.

The screen fades to black and in blood the movie title: Day break is written in blood

30min Later

The movie had gotten extremely graphic as there was dismemberment, Foul Langue, and Major Nudity (Yea for naked-ism)

Shikamaru was as stoic as ever just staring at the screen with an annoyed demeanor, Sakura winced every time someone was impaled or dismembered, and Naruto was just watching no clear emotion on his face. Ino was half hiding her face behind Choji who had a shocked, mouth wide opened, look upon his face, and Hinata was not in her seat.

From the corner of his eye Naruto, could see her walking out of the door and in to the lobby. Naruto Glance from the screen to the door then stood up and left telling Shikamaru and Sakura that the movie was retarded and he was going home (no offence to the mentally challenged)

Naruto found Hinata sitting on a bench in the main lobby, head down and messing with her phone. He sat down next to her quietly and wrapped and arm around her… She jumped (not jump jump but like flinched) and nearly fell, However Naruto was there to keep her up right.

Naruto laughed exposing his "fangs" "was the movie too much for you?"

"… not really… it's j-just…kinda dumb." She said shyly

He laughed "Yeah I guess so"

They kinda just sat there for a few minutes not really saying anything… every now and then Hinata would steal glances at him.

"Well do you wanna go some where else?" Naruto questioned

"Umm… ok" She said with a blush and a small smile.

The two walk out of the theater and meandered through the streets

"Hina-Chan, how did you get here?"

Still not used to her nick name he blushed "My father dropped me off"

"Oh then I expect he's going to pick you up" Naruto commented, she nodded "Then I guess we don't have a lot of time alone." He smiled

They found themselves in little shopping district with an assortment of stores. They went into a coffee shop, and sat at a table for two. All of the waitress' had maid-like outfits and the waiters had butler outfits. It was quite sexual experience.

Back at the theater

Choji was looking away from the screen with disgust and happened to be looking at Hinata's empty seat. He had confused look like he couldn't find what was amiss in this picture. Then his eyes opened up wide.

" I didn't Get any Popcorn…" He said quietly with a frown

So anyway Naruto and Hinata were making simple conversation. The waitress had already came along and taking there orders, all the while flirting with Naruto to no avail.

The waitress came around again with their drinks. They sipped in silence.

" Naruto-Kun"

"hum"

"Well, where did you come from… you know…before you moved here."

"Um….well you probably wouldn't know even if I told you" he said

"Well… I might know… maybe" She said blushing

He paused for a moment and smiled and said "Konohagakure"

"… it sound like you just made that up" She said blushing

Naruto Laughed "I swear that's where I'm from" She gave him a shy yet skeptical look "I'm serious" he said with a big grin, Which made a small smile appear on her face.

"You should smile more often Hina-Chan" He said and reached over to move some hair out of her face. Of course she stopped smiling, blushed, as she continued to stare at the table, and shrugged. Naruto frowned and moved him and his chair right next to her. Then he grabbed her hand which was resting on her lap, which made her jolt and look at him. Naruto put on a pout-y face and whined

"Hina-Chan why aren't you looking at me"

Hinata shivered and Naruto smiled at her. Then Buzz

The movie had just ended and the group had rejoined each other in the lobby. Yawning and teary eye, as it is like Ten O'clock, they made their way out of the building and down the streets

"Anyone Know where Hinata is" Sakura said

"… No" They said in unison

"… Fail"

Naruto walked Hinata back to theater, because her father had called asking why she hadn't called him yet( phone ringing was the buzz). You see her father searched the exact run time of the movie, Factored in a couple of variables and arrived at the conclusion that she should have called him by then.

"Hey Hina-Chan" Naruto said Turning to her smiling. She turned too. "I guess sense we already went to the movies we gotta figure out something else to do this Saturday" she nodded and blushed

**Well that's the end of that chapter hope you kinda enjoyed it. Please review it really makes me happy to read them… even if it just said that was good or something like that… Oh and this might get to sound like twilight in a few chapters… it's not supposed to… I don't like twilight -.-**


	7. Rainny School Dayz

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

"**Song"**

" _**Naruto singing"**_

**Friday**

"Damn it!"

To early to be cussing. It was 6:21 exactly, the 3 other members of the Hyuga Household were still a sleep. Hinata's Father, Hiashi was attempting to fix a plumbing problem in the bathroom. Unfortunately he was not having luck so, the strings of cusses continued. Hinata walked in groggily and hesitant, wearing her lavender pajamas with her hair a strewn.

"umm-" she began

"Just get ready for school" he said clearly annoyed

Hinata opened her mouth, the closed it and walked away

****

After The whole 6:21 thing, Hinata was walking to school, eating strawberries and thinking about life. More specifically, a certain Blondie with fangs. Currently Hinata was walking by her self, waiting to be joined by her friends. Her Cousin Neji wakes up and gets ready and leaves before her purposely, so he doesn't have to walk with her.

Hinata caught up to the girls who were waiting on the corner, getting ready to cross the street. They talked about the standard girl stuff on the way to school, nothing special.

When the arrived at school there wasn't many students there yet. In the quad, A picnic table was pushed up against a tree which was where the three boys were.

Shikamaru was laying across one side apparently asleep, Choji was eating strips of bacon from a bag, and Naruto was sitting on top of the table leaning against the tree listening to his Ipod.

Naruto wearing a standard black hoodie and dark blue jeans, Choji, a green jacket with a grey shirt, and grey sweats, and Shikamaru had a grey long sleeve shirt and blue jeans (did I mention it was cold and cloudy?)

The girls walked over and sat down, making the boys stand at attention.

"So wassup" Ino said

"…Nothing… I guess" Shikamaru said

~Awkward silence~

"You guys are boring" Ino said and sat on the table

"Eh" Shikamaru sighed

"Since it's Friday why don't we hang out at my house tonight, after school" Sakura said

"Sure, why not" Naruto Said

~Awkward silence~

"Oh My Effing God you people suck. You are like so boring." Ino shouted

"… Did you just say effing"

Well while Ino and Shikamaru were arguing Hinata was stealthily placing her self next to Naruto.

Naruto noticed her magically next him and took his ear phone out of his ears and nodded then said

"Sup Hina-Chan"

She blushed and simply replied "nothing"

".. Ok then" he said and laughed at her. He patted the space next to him on top of the picnic table. Where she promptly sat, slightly leaning on him. He handed he a head phone the left one to be exact and they just sat there watching the rest talking. The current song that was playing was Almost Easy by Avenged Sevenfold, but suddenly Naruto changed the song and the song I Wanna Sex you up by Color me Badd started Blaring through the head phones. He turned to Hinata and said

" Nudge Nudge Wink Wink" Hinata's face first went blank and the turned tomato red and she started to freak out. Naruto just started howling in laughter, which made every one stare at the two. Naruto was laughing so hard that he was literally rolling on the table. So much to where he fell off and kept laughing.

Hinata blushed even fiercer. She eventually just got up and walked away behind a near by building. Naruto stumbled off the ground and chased after her

"Hina-Chan Wait" He said still laughing. As soon as he was sure no one was looking he sprinted around to the spot she was going to, faster than any normal person could see. So when she got behind the building, He was already standing there smiling at her. Her eyes widened, face still red, looked back at where she came from and then back at Naruto, with a confused look. Then she looked down at the ground and turned around and started to walk away. However, Naruto grabbed her by the arm and delicately pinned her against the wall. Not giving her any room to escape.

"Hina-Chan what's wrong" He said trying to contain his laughter

"What was that just now" she asked quietly

"What was what" he said innocently

"You left after me but…you got here before me."

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said. "Yeah, I don't think that happened" Hinata turned back to him with a clearly annoyed face which isn't something you would normally see from her. This made him step beck and give her some space. Then he smiled his imp-ish smile and hugged her, burying her face in his chest.

"I'm sorry for laughing at you Hina-Chan" He said. The lack of oxygen and the prolonged physical contact with Naruto caused Hinata to faint. He lol-ed at her again obviously not sorry for it and carried her back to the picnic table

****

Hinata eyes opened to the plopping sound of rain. They were no longer at the picnic table but under and outside hallway roof. She was leaning on a locker next to a pair of legs, Sakura's, and a trash can. She lightly shook her head and rose from the ice cold concrete. She glanced around seeing all her friends around her, rambling on about some droll topic.

"How long until the Bell rings" she said groggily

Ino who was tweeting on her phone replied "about ten minutes"

"Where's Naruto-Kun" she said noticing his absents

"Is he all you ever think about now a days?" Shikamaru said sarcastically

"… … … no" She said

"Wow you really had to think about it"

She giggled "no I was just joking"

He looked at her skeptically "Sure. Anyway he went ahead to class already"

She nodded "Have any of you noticed anything I don't know… weird about him" they looked her and then at each other.

"Besides his awesome gorgeousness" Ino said looking confused.

"Come on guys I'm serious" she said almost pleading.

Sakura opened her mouth as if to say something, but then stopped abruptly and looked away.

"No not really" she said still not looking at her. Every one nodded in unison.

Hinata looked from each face to the other, and believed they were telling the truth, so she dropped it.

"Hey, Hinata-San let me copy your science homework" Choji said fiddling in his backpack for pencils.

"Um I don'-"

"Awe come on Hinata-san, Pleaseee" He begged literally on his knees.

She sighed and took her small backpack off and pulled out her binder and took out a paper with super neat writing on it and handed it to him.

"Here" She said with another sigh.

"Thank you Hinata-San you're a life saver."

They talked for about another 6 minutes then the bell rang and they went there separate ways.

Hinata walked in to history Class and her eye automatically scanned the room for her favorite fanged one and found him in the far corner in the back of the room. They made eye contact and he smirked at her. She quietly took the seat next to him as the rest of class filled in. Every one sat for like 20 min after the bell just talking and messing around before Kakashi actually showed up.

"Alright Class" He said Monotone "Books out open to page –

And just as Kakashi was talking, the door flew open and Sasuke stalked in.

"Ah Uchiha- San your extremely late" Kakashi said.

"Humph" Sasuke grunted "your one to talk"

Kakashi ignored his comment "Do you have a pass?"

"No" He mumbled and glared at him

Kakashi returned is cold stare and said "Fine… Detention"

"What the fuck" He Growled

"… Referral" He said simply "Now take your seat"

Sasuke mumbled and grumbled all the way to his seat, and sat down with huff

Kakashi sighed "Ahh… the youth of today. Anyway like I was saying Books opened to page 237. Read through the section and answer the questions on page 248. You may work with the person next to you..."

"Naruto-kun" Hinata whispered "What do you thinks wrong with Sasuke-kun" Naruto shrugged

"Maybe he sick or something, and is just annoyed" He answered

"…Maybe… He does look a little pale today" She said watching him closely

"Why do you care Hina-Chan? As far as I can tell he's pretty much just a dick"

She blushed "He isn't that bad… you know we used to be friends"

"Seriously?"

She nodded "He used to be part of our group in middle school, but when we got here he started hanging out with my cousin Neji and he changed."

He nodded "I know what that's like"

****

Naruto was visiting his locker. He filled it with books and stuff, and readied himself for the rest of the day and as he turned to leave he bumped a certain chicken butt haired emo child.

"Oh sorry man" Naruto said and began to walk away. However Sasuke pushed him from behind, causing him to stumble

"Watch your ass Uzumaki" He said angrier then a muthafudger

"Pftt, Like I'm afraid of you" Naruto said looking at him from over his should

"What you wanna go" Sasuke said squaring off

"Naw I'm good I went before I left home" Naruto said sarcastically

"Stop being a smart ass" he yelled and lunged at him throwing a punch strait at his face. Naruto simply tilted his head to the side dodging. However this left Sasuke inches from Naruto, where Sasuke threw an uppercut to his stomach region. Naruto caught his fist with his left and push him back with his right

"_What the hell" Naruto though as he clenched then relaxed his fist "The punch felt… weird. It's almost as if-_

Naruto was cut off mid thought by an uppercut to the jaw; this made him stumble back a little.

By now the two were already surrounded by a small group off onlookers. So of course they erupted in excitement when He was hit in the face.

Naruto look at Sasuke and laughed

"Really, really dude that's all you got" Naruto closed the space between them and released a masterful combo on him.

He threw a punch hit him in the cheek and then he followed up with a punch to the stomach then kicked him in the chest. Sasuke fell back but Naruto grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him up quickly before he hit the ground and head butted him on the forehead.

Sasuke fell on his ass gasping for air, and the crowd was like "Damn!"

Sasuke stumbled to his feet, breathing hard.

Then through the crow you could hear above every one else. "Fuck! Get the Fuck out of the way, make room." Then Kiba and Neji broke in to the circle.

"Well if it isn't Uzumaki-san" Neji said smirking he looked at Sasuke and nodded. "Come on Kiba"

"Naw man I-I don't want apart of this" he said "And plus my arm is still broken"

"humpf suit your self"

Neji stood next to Sasuke got in his fighting stance.

"Wow, two on one that's hardly fair" Naruto said jokingly

Neji smiled and rushed him, thrusting his palm at his abdomen. Naruto deflected it with his wrist, but Neji spun and aimed a kick at His head. He swiftly crouched to avoid it and the sprung up to elbow him in the chest when he spun back around. Sasuke Got behind Naruto however, and swept at his feet. Naruto let it happen and he flipped over in a way that the back of his foot uppercut Sasuke's chin. Naruto landed on his feet and dogged the palm being thrust at his face. He grabbed Neji's arm and pulled him hard in to his elbow. Both were on the floor

By this time word had spread and there was an even bigger crowed surrounded the scrap.

Hinata and the girls were standing on the outer ring of the circle.

"Damn it! I can't see a thing" Sakura screamed as the crowed roared "Come on we got to get closer"

Hinata sighed "I hope Naruto-kun isn't getting hurt"

"Come on" Ino said "have faith in your man"

Hinata blushed. The three girls took separate routes through the pack. Hinata was the first to make it to the front, just in time to see Naruto flip and drop kick Neji's head, and then spin and kick Sasuke in the ribs. Sasuke landed with a thud, the two were out cold.

The crowed cheered as Naruto was victorious. Naruto turned to face the crowed and immediately Naruto's and Hinata's eyes met. Hinata trembled and then fought her way back through the cowed

"Hinata-Chan wait!" He called, but the hollering crowed engulfed him

****

Hinata was sitting in music class at the piano, staring at the keys while every one was messing around playing random songs in little groups. Naruto wasn't there as he was in the principal's office. Hinata turned and looked out of the window, and watched the rain fall.

"Is every thing ok Hinata" Kurenai said

She looked up and smiled at her "Yeah I'm fine Sensei"

She looked back at her unsure "well ok then"

****

It was now lunch time and Hinata was in line just thinking. She wasn't necessarily mad at Naruto she could admit that her cousin was kinda dick; she didn't honestly know what to feel or how she was feeling. She sighed to her self and stepped out of line, and went straight to the music room.

When she got just out side the door she could he faint talking and random clattering. She walked in and a bunch of music kids were sitting in seats eating lunch like always, but today Naruto was standing in back of the room with a guitar next to a person on the drums. They were talking about different songs they new how to play and finally came upon on they both liked and the other boy started drumming then Naruto came in with the rift to Night lies by Bang Camaro. Then out of no where a kid started to sing

**Load in, she's there  
I am a big deal baby**

Turn up, prepare  
I make a lot of money

Tell her I care  
You're my one and only baby

Rock stars. small bars  
I wanna love you honey

We can be all you need  
Just believe all we're saying

We can be anything  
You could dream, Just beleve our

Night Lies!  
Gimme gimme night lies

Gonna tell you all my night lies  
Gimme night lies

Her eyes tell lies  
This is my first time honey

Whispers to me  
You are all I need baby

She's honestly deceiving me  
Dreams are free her lies slay me

She can be all for me  
Set me free I believe her

Night Lies!  
Gimme gimme night lies****

**Wanna her you tell me night lies  
Gimme night lies**

Night Lies!  
Gimme gimme night lies

Gonna tell you all my night lies  
Gimme night lies

Night Lies!  
Gimme gimme night lies

Wanna hear you tell me night lies  
Gimme night lies

..Night Lies!

The Two talked again and then started playing again. Naruto started of with a face melting solo, and then he began to sing

"_**It's been such a long time  
I think I should be goin', yeah  
And time doesn't wait for me, it keeps on rollin'  
Sail on, on a distant highway  
I've got to keep on chasin' a dream  
I've gotta be on my way  
Wish there was something I could say.**_

Well I'm takin' my time, I'm just movin' along  
You'll forget about me after I've been gone  
And I take what I find, I don't want no more  
It's just outside of your front door.

It's been such a long time. It's been such a long time.

Well I get so lonely when I am without you  
But in my mind, deep in my mind,  
I can't forget about you  
Good times, and faces that remind me  
I'm tryin' to forget your name and leave it all behind me  
You're comin' back to find me.

Well I'm takin' my time, I'm just movin' along  
You'll forget about me after I've been gone  
And I take what I find, I don't want no more  
It's just outside of your front door.

It's been such a long time. It's been such a long time.

Yeah. It's been such a long time, I think I should be goin', yeah  
And time dosnt wait for me, it keeps on rollin'  
There's a long road, I've gotta stay in time with  
I've got to keep on chasin' that dream, though I may never find it  
I'm always just behind it.

Well I'm takin' my time, I'm just movin' along  
Takin' my time, just movin' along  
Takin' my time, yeah I'm takin' my time..."

Hinata's jaw dropped his voice was gorgeous. The two laugh and talked some more then Naruto noticed Hinata. They awkwardly stared at each other for like a minute and then Naruto wave at her, which made her giggle.

****

Naruto and Hinata walk out under a tree in the quad. The rain and momentarily subsided, so they stood leaning on the trunk of the tree.

"Why?" Hinata murmured quietly

"Why?...Why was I fighting your cousin and his friends, or why an I not like expelled." Naruto said looking off in to the clouds

"Both I guess" she said eyes fixated on the ground

"Well you Ex-friend Sasuke started it… He's just randomly in a bad mood." He said as he looked at her. With her focus still on the ground, so Naruto back to the sky. "So then when Sasuke was getting Pwnd your cousin stepped… so… eh"

"You really hurt them though" she said

"Are you mad?"

"Not really" she said and turned towards him and there eyes met. "So… You're not expelled or suspended?"

"No… Technically I was only defending my self, and it doesn't hurt knowing the Principal personally" he said attention back on the sky.

"Really? How do you know Sarutobi-sensei?"

He chuckled "It's along story" He looked at her and smiled softly "Come on its about to start raining again. And almost automatically a rain drop fell through the many leaves and branches and plopped on her forehead.

The two went back in to the music room and sat together for a little bit. Then Hinata's tummy growled she hadn't eat lunch

"Hungry?" Naruto said with amused look on his face

She blushed. "I'm fine" She smiled reassuringly, but her stomach betrayed her, it growled again.

Naruto remembered the lunch tray of food left in the back of the room, and went back to get it. When he got there he found his tray 100% empty

"A! Who The Hell Ate All of My Chicken Nuggets!" He shouted every on in the room began to whistle innocently, Hinata just giggled "You damn Vultures" he said.

He went back to where Hinata was sitting and nodded at her telling her to follow him. They walked around the campus in the rain looking for a vending machine. It was super cold out and Hinata light hoodie just wasn't getting the job done, so he couldn't help but let out a shiver. Naruto took his hoodie and handed it to her.

"Here you'll catch a cold"

"But what about you" she said pushing the hoodie back at him

"Believe me, I'll be fine" He said and handed it back to her

She hesitantly put in on and was immediate overcome with warmth and the smell of Naruto overwhelmed her sense causing her to wrap her arms around her self in pure bliss

"It's so warm" She said somewhat goofily

Naruto laughed. The hoodie was obviously way to big for her, because the sleeves went way passed her hands, the bottom of the hoodie went almost down to her knees, and it overall looked sort of baggie.

Naruto flipped the hood up over her head and laughed harder "Hina-Chan you look Epically cute"

She blushed and brought her hands together in front of her chest. But because the sleeves were to long it made her look even cuter.

"Aww" Naruto said and hugged her as the rain drizzled over them. (Buy the way Naruto had a red t-shirt on under the hoodie)

Hinata blushed _"Humpf Why do you always do this to me Naruto-kun" She thought_

"Because it's fun" Naruto said laughing. Hinata looked up at him startled

"What?" she said shocked

"Oh nothing" He said once again laughing it off.

****

The rest of the day went pretty normal, you know nothing spectacular.

When Hinata walked in the door to her home she was welcome to the sloshing of hideously wet carpet, and a long violent string off curse words. Hinata trekked up the stairs water flowing between her toes with every step. She reached the top of the stair case and moved down the hall, and stopped in front of the bathroom.

"Umm" Hinata started but then was cut of by and F bomb. "Do you need some help father?"

"No" he said as he attempted to remove a pipe from the wall. However, when he did this water started gushing from the pipe. He had no idea was doing. "Ok look." He said "go around and ask the neighbors if they could help… and take you sister with you."

Hinata sighed "Ok"

Again she ventured the stairs and went to living room where Hanabi was chillin' on the couch watchin Avatar: The last Airbender

"Hanabi-Chan"

"Hmm"

"We're going to find someone to help with the plumbing"

"…No thanks"

"Come on Dad said you have to go" she said pulling her sister off the couch

****

Naruto walked in the door, threw his book bag on the floor, and slumped on the couch. He flicked on the TV and relaxed to some PYSHC. He glanced around the square living room and the looked at the clock, it was 3:47. He looked around again and sighed

"I should clean up first" he said and set out and set out on his task. The room was supper messy things were knocked over and random things were all over the floor. Dust had collected over everything and there was still several bloodstains in random areas

By 3: 50 Naruto was done (a/n superhuman speed remember), and he once again slumped to watch some PYSHC. He glanced at the clock again as the show was ending.

He sighed again and decided to take a shower.

****

Hinata and Hanabi were traveling door to door having no luck. They came across an almost mocha colored house and knocked on the door…. No answer Hanabi knocked again.

"This time we aren't taking no for an answer." She said and kept knocking

"Hanabi-chan we shouldn't bother people lets just go." But almost instantly the heard a voice call out I'll be right there.

The frigid air nipped at the skin as a light rain began to once again fall. Then they heard the chinklings of the locks on the door. The door swung open to reveal Naruto, wet, and wearing nothing but a towel around his waste. Hinata's nose bled.

Well that seems like a good place to end the chapter hoped u liked it … it was a little longer than my normall chapters yea…. O I also need a suggestion for a date…

R&R


	8. Introduction

Super shout chapter

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

Hinata's nose bled. She opened her mouth to say some thing but closed it quickly. Her eyes went up and down his body

Naruto Smirked "Hey Hina-Chan" He said as he leaned against the door frame. She awkwardly stared at him for awhile looking him over completely. Naruto turned to Hanabi who was also staring, but was smiling and nodding in approval. "You might wanna catch her" he said looking at Hanabi.

"Wha- why" she said and the notice her starting to slowly sway back and forth before inevitably falling backwards.

Hanabi struggled to get behind her and hold her up quick enough. Naruto laughed and helped her get Hinata in to the house and on to the couch. He pointed to the TV where there was Psych still playing.

"You can watch TV or whatever, I gotta go get un-naked" he said and climbed the stairs.

"Aw do you have to" She said whining

Naruto look at her then to the unconscious Hinata and the back to her. He thought about for a minute, and then came to a conclusion. "Yes" He said and went further up the stairs, Hanabi Laughed.

Naruto came down the stairs wearing a red long sleeved shirt and a black t -shirt over it, with standard black jeans.

Hinata was still passed out on the couch, next to Hanabi. Naruto plopped down in the chair next to the couch. "So What brings you to my neck of the woods." Naruto said as he re focused on watching Psych

"Oh, yeah we need your help…" Hanabi said taking her attention of the television

"… um… ok with what" he said slightly agitated

"Can you fix Pipes and stuff" Hanabi said try to focus on Naruto but the T.V. kept calling her back with witty remarks.

"Well, I guess it depends I'd have to see it" He said nodding.

"Ok then can you, you know come over an help then" She said and Naruto nodded, the her head flew back in the direction of the T.V. "By the way what show is this"

Naruto looked at her like she an Alien tore out of her stomach and ran around the table.

"This Hanabi- Chan is THE! Greatest show, that Jesus himself!Put on this Earth, also know as psych." He said shook his head at her, which made her laugh.

The two of the sat and watched the remaining 27 minutes of Psych laughing and the main characters shenanigans, and talking every now and then.

Conveniently Hinata woke up at the end of the episode. She sat up groggily, delicately ran her hand down her face, and moaned.

"Finally you wake up Hina-Chan; I was starting to get worried." Naruto said smiling his trademark smile

Hinata Blushed and raised her hands to her cheeks "I'm sorry" Her eyes too fell upon the T.V. She watched as Shawn and Gus screamed like girls. "What … Is this" she said turning to Naruto. Both Naruto and Hanabi looked and her like she just ripped her own arm off and started beating her self with it.

"THIS" Hanabi Said "Is THE! Greatest show that, that Jesus himself! Put on this Earth, also know as psych."

Naruto Nodded in approval. "Exactly" He said then shook his head at Hinata which made her giggle.

"Well anyway lets go see about this problem" He said turning off the T.V. and walking of to the door. He put his shoes on and opened the door. The cool wet air rushed in which made him wince.

Hinata unlocked the door to her house and she sloshed into the house to turn on the down stairs lights. Naruto followed her up the stairs nosily looking at every picture on the wall and through every open door; He almost didn't notice Hinata stop in front of him, which caused him to nearly run her over.

Hinata opened the door to the bath room sitting on the puddle floor in despair. He looked up at his daughter, and then his eye fell upon Naruto and the widened. However he quickly composed him self before Hinata noticed. Naruto Smirked at him

"Father, this is… my friend from school Naruto-kun." Hinata said gesturing to Naruto

Naruto Reached out to shake his hand, who whipped his hand on a near by towel and returned the shake.

"Nice to meet you Hyuga-sama." He said smirking at him.

Hiashi who was slightly annoyed by his constant smirking said "like wise"

They let go of each other hand and they just looked at each then Hiashi said "Well then… Naruto was it" Naruto nodded at him "Can you perhaps fix this" he said motioning at the jumble of pipes. Naruto got closer to inspect the plumbing. He turned around and nodded

"Yeah I think I can manage"

"Perfect" he said then he took notice of Hinata still standing in the door way. "Hinata, don't forget to do your Homework."

"I don't have any this weekend" She obviously not understanding that she wanted her out of the bath room

"Oh… Well good then, I trust you will make dinner for your sister" He said

Hinata sighed "Of course"

Hiashi turned back to the piping as Hinata began to leave Naruto smiled and waved as she left making her giggle.

As soon as he heard Naruto heard Hinata go down the stairs he closed the door and sat down.

"So, what are _you_ doing here?" Hiashi said suddenly serious

Playing innocent he said "What do you mean I'm here to help y-"

"Listen, stop trying to be funny, because you aren't, I'm serious."

"Wow that's messed up" He said laughing "I'm surprised you still remember me"

"How could I forget the Prince of the other world?"

**Yeah it's a crazy short and super rushed chapter but I need to think up some material. Puls its just an intro of the up coming ya know?. Anyway please review. The amount of reviews have a dirct link to how fast I make new chapters just so ya know. Anyway thanks for reading**


	9. Conversation

"Talking"

"Thinking"

"Well I don't know… it's been awhile since you where in Konohagakure" Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head. He sat down in front of the disaster of pipes, shaking his head. "Why don't you just fix this with magic?"

"Look, I been trying to live my life without the use of magic" Hiashi said rubbing the sweat from his brow

"Why… It would make your life a whole lot easier" Naruto said cocking an eyebrow, as he raised his hand in the direction of the plumbing. Then he muttered "Rei" All of a sudden every cracked pipe and every molded segment was fixed.

"Yeah I know but, I'm trying to make life as human as possible for my daughters" He said as he muttered a few words and all the water on his bath room floor evaporated and went out of the window.

"So then do either of them show any signs of being Mages." Naruto questioned.

"You sure ask a lot of questions… and you still have not answered my actual question." Hiashi said getting some what annoyed.

"You're right I'm sorry" Naruto said chuckling.

Hiashi sighed "Well the only one to show any signs of magic wa-" As they were speaking they heard footsteps sounding on the stairs. Naruto threw his hand back at the pipes and muttered "Seta". The pipes un-mended it's self and water began to flow from them.

Then the door slowly opened reviling Hinata carrying two sodas.

"Um…" Said feeling kinda awkward with both her father and a the boy she likes staring at her " I w-was just thinking t-t-that maybe you k-know maybe you would b-be thirsty. She said blushing holding them arms shaking lightly. The silence afterward rang in her ear like the chime of a clock.

Naruto smiled and reached out to garb one of the sodas from her. Their hands brushed each other making Hinata twitch. "Thank-you Hina…ta-san." He said nearly forgetting that he was in the room with her Father. Hinata shook her head

"Your w-welcome Naruto-kun" She said and quickly left the room.

"Wait! Hinata" Hiashi called after her "Damn it, I didn't get my damn soda"

Naruto laughed, opened his soda and sipped loudly "Aww… Refreshing"

"Oh shut the fuck up" Haishi said making Naruto laugh insanely

Naruto raised his hand once again to the pipes and said "seta" all the water flowed back into pipes and mended hem self's again

"Anyway, to answer your question, the reason I'm here is because there has been a high threat level in Konohagakure as of late." Naruto said looking off distantly.

"A high treat level?" Hiashi questioned astounded

"Yeah it seems that there is a group that is trying to overthrow the kingdom."

"Really and how do you know this."

"Ha" Naruto chuckled "They told me themselves"

"What!...what do you mean"

"I fought with a couple them, and they are strong, they totally annihilated me…and it was only them sending a message. I was barely able to will my self to get to this world."

"Ok… but why'd leave that world don't need and why here specifically this city"

"Hey I answered your question now I have question" Naruto smirked. Hiashi glared at him.

"Okay fine."

Naruto stood up and sat on the edge of the super large tub. "Hmm… Alright, why did you leave Konoha? Being the head of the Hyuga clan has great perks especially being personally connected to my Mother, the queen.

Hiashi looked at Naruto like he was an idiot. Which made Naruto laugh

"Of all question you could ask…why would you want to know that."

"I have a very inquisitive mind" Naruto said smiling, as he pointed to his head.

Haishi shook his head and replied. "Fine I will answer your, trivial question. Before you were born I took a trip to this I took a trip to this world, and I met a woman" Haishi broke of with a sigh.

" Oh god, it's one of these kinds of stories."

"Shut up boy, you're the one who asked. *sigh* anyway since you apparently don't want to here the story I'll make it short. "I met the women I loved, had sex, I went back to Konoha , and 4 years later I late I learned that she was pregnant thus I left to be with her.

"Did you have to be so … blunt" Naruto said with and awkward face.

"Don't be a fool. So then how are your parents, the King and queen"

"Wow you're really out of the loop. They've been dead for awhile now" Naruto said shaking his head

"What! How, When, I mean"

"Look it's a long story and it's getting late"

"Ah… I see well let me ask one more question."

"… alright, shoot"

Haishi thought for a minute "What are you going to do. Your situation is very… fragile. What do you plan on doing, I'm guessing that if these people were to take the thrown they would be tyrannical. So they how will you save your people"

"… I Don't know yet honestly"

"Humpf"

As they were speaking Hinata once again opened the door

"Um… Naruto-kun I was just gonna say that were going to be late to Sakura-san's.

"Oh yeah… I almost forgot I should probably run home and shower first. Well Hyuga-sama I enjoyed talking with you" Naruto said and stood up and made his way to the bathroom door.

"Like wise Naruto-san" Hiashi said as they both gave each other a look of knowing.

Naruto followed Hinata out to The porch of the house where they said there see ya laters and all that.

**Ok then the last chapter was short and this one is too but during the last week of my holiday I plan to release a set of short chapters just too keep you guys updated.**

**I know there not the most detailed or the best but just know it will hopefully get better.**

**Since the is supernatural you know I had to make up some magic words Rei means fix basically and seta means undo**

**Also I need to know if you guys would like another week of Naruto being in the high school or if you'd like me to go strait to the supernatural stuff including them leaving the normal world so leave it in a review or just send me a message**

**Thanks for reading don't forget to review **


	10. Party Hardy

"Talking"

"Thinking

Naruto opened the door to his house and flipped off his shoes, and headed up his stairs stripping down as he went he tuned on the water and stepped into the shower. He quickly washed and shampooed his hair and quickly rinsed of the sweat. He got out of the shower, dried off, and raced towards his room. Hi threw on black sweatpants and a black t-shirt, then disappeared out the window.

Naruto was sprinting down the street at superhuman speed, and suddenly stopped. If any one were to have been looking at that spot it would have seemed as if he appeared out of thin air.

"_Wait" _Naruto thought as he tapped his foot against the dirty, ice cold pavement._ "I don't know where Sakura-san lives" _He shook his at his own idiocy. Naruto looked up to the cloudy sky and closed his eyes. He reached his mind out to all the human beings in the local area. The first familiar mind he reached was Ino. Who was in a car perhaps driving to Sakura's house. He searched her mind and learned the location she was headed to and sprinted off to find her car. Ino was on the other side of the city not heading in the direction that he was in.

Naruto sprinted trough the city park passing by tree with squirrels playing and arguing over their nuts (lol… their). He hoped over the fountain in the center of the grassy area and down the street.

He eventually located the car and followed it. He arrived at the same time as Ino but waited long enough before actually going to the door.

He walked up the drive way and on to the porch. He casually rang the door and leaned against the wall he waited about 10sec but there was no answer. He could hear the loud music blaring from the house the song Given Up by Linkin Park yelled to put it out of its fucking misery. Naruto sighed and knocked on the door hard 6seconds later they Sakura and Ino answered the door. The two giggled, grabbed him by the arms and pulled him inside the house.

**At the Hyuga Household.**

Hinata sat in her room frustrated. She stared at the opened drawer and let out an exaggerated groan. Hiashi happened to be passing by as He heard almost what sounded like a car back firing, coming from his daughter's room. He peeked in to her room and noticed her sprawled out along her bed.

"Umm what are you doing" He said looking at her like she was crazy.

Hinata shot up and yelped. Making Haishi shake his head

"Aren't you supposed to be heading out to your friend's house?" He said lifting an eyebrow.

She calmed down a bit and sighed "I am but, I don't know what to wear"

Hiashi shrugged "It's not like you haven't slept over at your friends house before"

She blushed and shifted on her bed yeah I know but Its different this time.

Hiashi stare at her studying her as she fidgeted under his gaze. "Let me guess, that boy is going to be there… am I right."

Hinata flew off the bed face red and making excuses and not evens. Hiashi walked away nodding and saying sarcastic yeahs and oks. To prove her dad wrong she just grabbed a pair of lavender pajama bottoms and a large lavender shirt, then fled to the bathroom to shower and change. Afterwards she begged her dad for a ride and took of towards Sakura's house.

**Back with Naruto **

The crazy loud music had subsided and Naruto was being badgered by annoying girl talk to no end.

Naruto sighed and both girls looked appalled "What Naruto-kun do you not find this conversation interesting"

"huh" Naruto said snapping to attention

"Is This Conversation Not Stimulating Enough" Sakura said very slowly yet angrily.

Naruto chuckled nervously and shifted position on Sakura's bed. The two girl sat down, one on each side of him, and glared. Naruto looked back and forth between the two until the both stood up. Then the two giggled and tackled him on to the bed and began tickling him like crazy

"HA STHA I'M GONNAH FHAKING PEE" Naruto said while he was basicy howling with laughter.

Thankfully for Naruto he door bell rang. Sakura shot up said while laughing. "Alright Naruto–kun I think you've been punished enough" she Patted him on the head and giggle

Naruto moaned in agony " Aww you fuckin suck" he called after her

"I know" She called back. Sakura trotted down the stairs as the door bell rang again. Then she went through her kitchen and then through her living room. Then she finally made it to the door. As she got there, there was a knock "Hold on damn it" she yelled at the door, then flung it open and gave Shikamaru and Choji an earful about ringing at her damn door.

**Back with Hinata**

Hinata packed an overnight bag and slung it over her shoulder, and went to wait by the door for her father. Hanabi who was sitting on the couch in the next room leaned over the back and said "Hey Hinata-Chan where ya going"

"Sakura-san's house"

"eh, that's lame"

"At least I'm not sitting home by myself watching t.v."

"Yeah yeah whever"

"Father, it's already 8:45" Hinata yelled out _"I wonder what everyone is doing… Naruto-kun"_

Eventually Hinata made it to the car with her dad and they pretty much rode in silence. They pulled up to the drive way and Hinata stepped out of the car. Hinata turned around to say good bye to her father, but all she saw was the tail light striking down the street.

Hinata sighed and went up to the door, and rung the bell. She fidgeted in the cold rainy air then rung the bell again.

Sakura opened the door and immediately submerged her in a hug.

"Finally, we all though you weren't going to show"

"I-I'm sorry I had to get a ride from my Father" Hinata said sighing "So then i-i-is Naruto-kun here"

"Oh yeah he's-"

Just as she was speaking a mattress flew over the hallway rail overlooking the living room. And Ino and Naruto were riding the mattress, when they landed it hit with a loud thud. They were laughing like crazy.

"Hell yeah, that was Fucking awesome" Ino said

"Maybe for you" Naruto moaned "I was he one on the bottom" Which was true as Ino was ridding on top of Naruto. Ino laughed

"W-W-W-What the Fuck are you doing, Is that my mattress. What. The. Hell."

"Hey calm down nothings broken" Ino chide

"I don't know about that my spine might be broken" Naruto groan rubbing his back and laying on the floor

"SHUT UP that's my Damn Mattress

Hinata giggled from her place at the door, No one seemed have noticed Hinata so they were surprised when the they heard her

"Oi Hina-Chan your finally here" Naruto Said as he flew of the floor in to her direction.

"h-h-hello Naruto-kun… Are y-y-you o-o-okay"

"Huh, oh no my back hurts" He said moaning as she walked in the house he walked behind her and then draped him self over her. "You should give me a massage" He said then laughed

Hinata blushed and started trying to sputter out sentences

"I'm just Kidding Hina-kun"

**10 minutes later**

"This is boring" Shikamaru said

"Yeah, No offence Sakura-san but this suck" Choji moaned as the spread across the floor.

They were sitting in Sakura' loft watching t.v. while eating pizza. Naruto sat on the floor leaning against the couch with Hinata leaning on him. Shikamaru Layed across te couch taking up most of it, and Ino taking up the rest. Sakura was sitting in chair next to the couch.

"I know" Ino said "Let's play spin the bottle"

They all looked at her an sigh

"What" said Ino

"No one plays Spin the bottle anymore. And plus do you really wanna kiss anybody here"

"True, true" Ino said

"Then let's play truth or dare" Sakura said smirking.

**Yeah alright another setup chapter . super boring I know. But what ever. All so take submissions for dares. And still wanting to know more high school or straight to supernatural stuff anyway thanks for you time and reviews **


	11. Taking The Game to The Streets

"Talking"

'_Thinking" _

"Wow, you're original." Shikamaru said sarcastically and flipped over on the couch "It's not like I don't know that you're just going to dare each other to make out with Naruto"

"T- Ha – wha- na- co- ha- ha- wha- ca- ha- what come on we're not that desperate" Sakura said laughing; playing off the fact that that's what she was think off doing.

Shikamaru cocked an eyebrow "sure…Fine ya know what, we'll play truth or dare. Come on people lets go" Shikamaru stood up and grabbed a plastic soda bottle off the loft table, then sat on the maple hard wood floor.

Hinata nudged Naruto on the shoulder and blushed. "Do you wanna play?"

"It doesn't matter to me. I'll do what ever you wanna do" Naruto smiled and nudged her back.

She blushed more and nudged him back harder "We don't have to if you don't want to"

"Well then lets go" he said then ruffled her hair

" Eh! Naruto-kun!" she is said and began trying to straighten out her hair

He laughed nervously "Sorry"

He stood up and offered her his hand. She finished putting her hair back in place and took his hand, and then he pulled her up. He purposely pulled her up hard so that she stumbled in to him and they both fell over.

"Hina-Chan you're getting so aggressive, you gotta be gentle you know." Naruto said almost too seriously. Hinata shot up like a rocket on steroids face hella red, Naruto laughed. "Calm down Hina-Chan I'm just kidding" Naruto draped himself over her.

"Hey, Hey, Hey wait for the dares you two." Ino said "Your holdin up the game"

"Fine Fine but if I don't get dared to have at least a Threesome I'ma be Pissed" Naruto said walking over to the game with a red face Hinata following closely behind. Naruto sat down on one side and Hinata semi across from him

Shikamaru Sighed and said rather unexcitedly "Alright then let the games begin"

"So… Who goes first" Choji said crumpling" up a bag of chips and throwing it behind him

"Um… good point, well, everybody, pick a number between 1 and 20" Sakura said scratching the back off her head "alright then, Numbers."

"13" Naruto said aloof

"6" Ino said triumphantly

"17?" Hinata questioned.

"Eh…2" Shikamaru said yawning

"8" Choji blurted out between munches on his new bag of chips

"Well, Hinata-Chan you spin first you were closest" Sakura clapped her hands and wooed "The Number was 64"

"What the fuck." Shikamaru said looking at her like she was stupid "That's not even close to 20"

Sakura shrugged "yeah I know but 64 is like the bombed-est number ever. (A/n 64 is pretty awesome) So yeah anyway, Hinata-Chan, spin" and she did just that. She reached into the center of the circle and placed her hand on the plastic coke bottle, then spun it lightly. It spun around about 12 times and finally landed on Shikamaru whose face had no emotion on it whatsoever. Hinata looked up into his uncaring, cold eyes and shivered a little bit.

"Um… Truth or dare"

"Truth" Shikamaru said shrugging

"Hey don't be a bitch, he'll take dare for Four Hundred Alex" Ino said making every one laugh

"Yeah, no I chose truth"

"Aw come on Shikamaru that's no fun" Choji said trying to coax him in to agreeing

"No"

"Fine" Naruto said "Then were not playing truth or dare… were playing dare" everyone nodded their heads. Naruto saw the worried look on Hinata's face and smirked at her making her cheeks slightly pink

"Fuck you Naruto" Shikamaru said then turned to glare at Hinata "what do you dare then"

"Um…."

"Alright how bout we all chose the dare for the person" Naruto said smirk still plastered on his face

"That's cool with me" Ino said

"All right then Huddle up ya'll" Naruto said motioning for every one gather around him. They all got up one at a time and circled up away from Shikamaru. "Does any one have anything?"

"Not really" Sakura whispered and shrugged "I don't really know enough about him for something specifically embarrassing"

"It should be some thing romantic though" Hinata said shyly barely audible enough for them to hear"

"True, True" Naruto said nodding

"Well I don't think Shikamaru has ever been kissed" Choji said they all looked at him

"Choji-San are you sure" Naruto said

"Not really"

"Well then let's ask him" Sakura said as she turned around to Shikamaru "Hey Shikamaru-Kun"

"…What"

"Have you every been kissed"

"I'm not under any obligation to answer that"

"Just answer the damn question" Naruto said becoming annoyed with his demeanor

"Fine whatever… Naw I haven't"

"Alright then, that's your dare" Sakura said triumphantly

"What? To get kissed, wow, that's pretty lame. I mean you three girls are the only ones here, and neither one of you want me or vice versa so were at a stale mate.

"Well… I mean." Hinata began to say "we don't have to stay here"

"True, True" Naruto said nodding his head "I heard that there is a Carnival down on Main Street tonight."

"Heh we should hit that up" Choji said

"Hold up hold up what about the game" Ino cocked an eyebrow and stood up

Naruto jumped up excitedly and laughing "We keep it going, Hahaha let's Take this game to the fucking streets"

Shikamaru sighed "Your getting way to excited about this"

"Hell yeah I'm excited" Naruto half yelled exposing his "fangs"

"Wait, does every one have street clothe?" They all yeah-ed and yes-ed except for one.

" I don't" Hinata said face lightly pink

"Oh well, I mean you guys don't want to leave Hinata-San alone do you. So I guess we won't be going. "Shikamaru said awkwardly sweet trying to worm his way out of his dare.

"Nonsense" Ino said

"Haberdashery" Naruto sounded off with a disgusted face

Choji joined in "Balderdash"

"Yeah I think what they mean is, we can stop by your house one the way there. So, every one change" Sakura said and clapped twice "Chop Chop hurry up"

Every one got up and flocked to the bath rooms except Hinata and Naruto who stayed sitting on the floor

"Naruto-Kun… Don't you need to change?"

"He smirked at her "Does it look like I need to change Hina- Chan" she looked at him surprised as he was fully dressed in faded black jeans and a black t-shirt and black jacket ,unbuttoned, with yellow edges

"Naruto-Kun how do you all ways do these things"

"What are you talking about" Naruto questioned innocently

Hinata sighed, stood up, and began to walk away. However Naruto grabbed her from behind, wrapping his arms her waist "Aww please don't be mad Hina-Chan" He dragged her over to the loft couch and sat down with her on his lap she blushed in a ferocious manner. "Every thing will be reviled to you in due time… Probably… maybe" He shrugged the rested his chin on her shoulder "I forgot to mention how cute you look in your Pjs"

Hinata squirmed under his grasp and he let her go. She immediately flew off of him, but couldn't stick the landing and began to fall. However Naruto sprung to catch her and they end up basically in the same position they were in before except face to face kinda (Naruto is about a head taller than her.) Naruto began to laugh still holding her, Making Hinata turn her head away face red.

They stood there like that for awhile enjoying the embrace contrary to the way they were acting. Naruto's laughter ceased and Hinata turned back to look at him face still red, and then frowned. Naruto had a smile on his face like he was trying not to laugh.

"Your mean Naruto- Kun" She whispered and blushed harder which made Naruto erupts in laughter. Hinata getting a little bit bolder buried her face in his chest.

"Damn it Hinata-Chan you're just to fuckin' Cute" Naruto squeezed her harder in turn Hinata made a squeaking noise "That's exactly what mean" laughing harder Naruto released her from his clutches. However they both staid in there same spots, Naruto stopped laughing and Hinata's blush lifted a little and they both turned to look each other in the eyes. They unknowingly began to move there faces closer and closer. Naruto one again wrapped his arms around her waist and Hinata's around his neck. Their faces were centimeters apart wait for the space to be closed. Out of no where they hear a door slam and they spring apart both with red face as Shikamaru strode in. He took notice to their heavy breathing and red faces

"What's wrong with you two?" Shikamaru said plopping down on the couch and stealing a potato chip that was alone on the table in front of him.

"Nothing, Shut up" Naruto said turning his gazed towards Hinata who happened to look at him at the same time. Their eyes met and Hinata slung her head in the opposite direction.

Shikamaru gave a skeptical look and popped the chip in his mouth "What ever" he was dressed in evergreen like colored jeans and matching button up shirt and a gray long sleeve underneath

Naruto and Hinata sat on ether side of Shikamaru. And there was an awkward silence.

"So… Hear you play the guitar Naruto" Shikamaru surprisingly broke the silence although it sounded as if he didn't really care.

"hn? Oh yeah"

"Well that's cool I guess. What kind things can you play"

"Well"

**Hinata's P.O.V.**

"_Oh my god... I can tell my face is still red. I can't believe we almost kissed"_ I though as I stole another glance at Naruto-Kun and listened to his and Shikamaru-kun conversation

"All sorts" I heard Naruto say scratching the back of his head cutely. I could tell he didn't really want to sound like he was bragging.

"Well like what" Shikamaru pressed him for information

"Well I Mainly play rock and metal stuff" He said and I made a mental note.

"_I guess I'm going to have to start listening to rock now" _I though. I carefully observed him as he talked and gestured to Shikamaru. I let my eyes wander down every inch of his body and came to rest on his lips. I felt my face warm up and I accidentally let out a strange squeak, which made the two and the recently arrived Sakura-Chan stare me

"..What" I said obviously blushing and looking down at the floor

Naruto laugh at me for a moment "Nothing I guess. By the way how exactly are we getting to this carnival. I mean main street isn't exactly close to her you know."

"Yeah its cool Ino can drive us in her dad's car"

"That Acura in the drive way?" Naruto said as he got up to look out the window at the black Acura sitting pretty in the drive way"

"Yeah that one" Ino said coming out from the hall in to the loft dressed in a jean like mini skirt type thing and a tight, light blue half shirt and white half jacket thing.. (A/n:Yeah I don't know the names of these things im a dude I just know what it looks like) "Why"

"Because…"Shikamaru began "It's only a five seater and there are six of us"

"..ohhh. Well what ever we'll just have someone sit one some one's lap."

"Oh really, and who do you suggest does that" Ino shrugged at Shikamaru's comment "Well you have to drive…right?" Ino nodded "and we can't put Sakura on Naruto because she'd probably rape him."

Sakura shrugged "Yeah its true" Naruto laughed and I blushed

"And Choji has to sit in the front or it'll be to cramped in the back. If Hinata sits on Sakura or vise versa I'll have to listen to Choji's jokes all day,"

"_Sometime I hate how Shikamaru-kun acts like he knows every thing_ "I thought as he went on

"And I'll be damned before anyone sits on me" He finally finished "so that leaves Naruto and Hinata"

"_did I mention how much I love Shikamaru"  
_

"Wait , W-W-What!" …I shouted I turned to look at Naruto who was smirking and slowly nodding his head at me. I felt the warmness in my face just like… Explode and my suspicious of blushing was confirmed when Naruto started to laugh..

"Anyway" Naruto began still chuckling at me "let's get this show on the road"

"Choji! Hurry you ass up!" Ino screamed. She was right next to me and it made my ears ring. She notices me cringe and she apologized.

Choji came sauntering in "Alright Alright lets go"

"Hey wait it's still raining won't the carnival be cancelled" I said as we all began to leave and I passed by a window.

"oh. It's indoors." Naruto told me as we fell to the back off the group as we traveled down the stairs he wrapped his arm my waist and pulled me right close to him and I again made a weird squeak sound. Every one in front of us turned around to look at us but he let me go before they saw anything. Naruto frowned at me.

"you know" Naruto whispered in my ears " Your going to be sitting on my lap for a good 45 min" My mouth went a gap "plus the trip to you house which is about 15 minutes from here." We all made it to the door

"Oh.. my.." I breathed out.

Naruto chuckled as he put his shoes on and opened up the door and let every on leave. Ino unlocked he dad's car doors and slid in to the driver seat, then started the engine.

Choji went around to the other side and got in the passenger seat then every on filled in.

Hesitantly I lowered my self down on top of Naruto. As soon as my rear connected with his leg Naruto said "Damn gurl" I blushed but kept easing down until all my weigh was on him. He wrapped on arm around my waist and the other reached and pulled the seatbelt around use both and clicked it in.

And with that we were on our way and Ino turned up the music really loud

_**Oh oh oh oh**__**  
**__**Oh oh oh oh**__**  
**__**Wa aoh oh ooh**__**  
**__**Oh oh oh oh**__**  
**__**Oh oh oh oh**__**  
**__**Wa aoh oh ooh**___

_**Life's just a pace-car on death**__**  
**__**Only less diligent**__**  
**__**And when the two collide**__**  
**__**It's no coincidence**__**  
**__**The lights are on and everybody's home**___

_**The only thing suicidal here is the doors**__**  
**__**We had a good run**__**  
**__**Even I have to admit**__**  
**__**Life's just a pace-car on death**__**  
**__**Only less diligent**___

_**Hell or glory**__**  
**__**I don't want anything in between**__**  
**__**Then came a baby boy with long eyelashes**__**  
**__**And daddy said "you gotta show the world the thunder"**__**  
**__**Woah oh oh**__**  
**__**The thunder**__**  
**__**Woah oh oh**__**  
**__**The thunder**__**  
**__**Woah oh oh**__**  
**__**The thunder**___

_**Oh oh oh oh**__**  
**__**Oh oh oh oh**__**  
**__**Wa aoh oh ooh**__**  
**__**Oh oh oh oh**__**  
**__**Oh oh oh oh**__**  
**__**Wa aoh oh ooh**_**  
**  
I tried to block out the blaring music and ignore the fact that Naruto was rubbing his hands along her legs and that she was no doubt blushing like an idiot

_**We didn't come to compete**__**  
**__**This is a demonstration**__**  
**__**Even the young ones become irrelevant**__**  
**__**They always bring up how you've changed**__**  
**__**Never the same person when I go to sleep**__**  
**__**As when I wake up**__**  
**__**As when I wake up**__**  
**__**Bop bop ba dop**__**  
**__**Ba dop op ba dop**__**  
**__**Ba dop op ba dop**__**  
**__**Ba dop op ba dop**__**  
**_I also noticed that every know and then he shift under me and I would feel his hot breath on the back of my neck witch made my hair prickle and goose bumps flared_**  
**_

_**Hell or glory**__**  
**__**I don't want anything in between**__**  
**__**Then came a baby boy with long eyelashes**__**  
**__**And daddy said "you gotta show the world the thunder"**__**  
**__**Woah oh oh**__**  
**__**The thunder**__**  
**__**Woah oh oh**__**  
**__**The thunder**__**  
**__**Woah oh oh**__**  
**__**The thunder**__**  
**__**Woah oh oh**___

_**Oh oh oh oh**__**  
**__**Oh oh oh oh**__**  
**__**Wa aoh oh ooh**__**  
**__**Oh oh oh oh**__**  
**__**Oh oh oh oh**__**  
**__**Wa aoh oh ooh**___

_**Hell or glory**__**  
**__**I don't want anything in between**__**  
**__**Then came a baby boy with long eyelashes**__**  
**__**And daddy said "you gotta show the world the thunder"**__**  
**__**Woah oh oh**__**  
**__**The thunder**__**  
**__**Woah oh oh**__**  
**__**The thunder**__**  
**__**Woah oh oh**__**  
**__**The thunder**___

_**Woah oh oh**__**  
**__**He said "bring the thunder!"**__**  
**__**Woah oh oh**__**  
**__**The thunder**__**  
**__**Woah oh oh**__**  
**__**The thunder**__**  
**__**Woah oh oh oh oh**_

The song ended and the radio D.J. began talking about something in his life which no one probably cares about. I turned to look at Naruto who was staring out the window not really paying attention or focusing on anything out the window. I blushed even harder… well at least I believe so and nudge him with my back. His head flew forward towards me with a look of worry, but was quickly replaced with out of delight. However I could tell he was faking the smile on his face… it didn't have that same lust… or brightness. I didn't make me blush or giggle, it was just there.

"What's up Hina-Chan" He whispered in my ear I blushed of course

" Well I mean u-um… I'm not to heavy, am I?" I decided against prying. By this time a new song had started playing

_**The lips that slip Are the lips that press**__**  
**__**And the lips that leak seem to know you best**__**  
**_

Naruto chuckled "No … your crazy light Hina-chan"_**  
**__**I put bodies in the motion Keep this skin out in the open**__**  
**_

I blushed harder… "Um Naruto –Kun… are you ok" I couldn't help my self

"Hun? Y-yeah why" He said and lifted on hand off of my leg and putt it in his pocket while the other one remained rubbing my leg

_**Liars turn me on**_

Naruto-Kun was lying I could tell for some reason I could just tell __

_**Bed spread bandit since '89**__**  
**__**You wear your heart on your sleeve**__**  
**__**And i threw mine to the sky**___

_**Bounce bounce baby, Bounce back to me (You don't need this)**__**  
**__**Bounce bounce baby, Bounce back to me (You don't need this)**__**  
**__**This is it, Call it quits with honesty (You don't need this)**__**  
**__**Every word is a curse let loose on me**__**  
**__**Your mouth it moves but fails to speak**__**  
**__**And when you use your lips they better be on me**___

_**The lies that tied your tongue in knots**__**  
**__**Are the words that grew to hit my spots**__**  
**__**So filthy, Dialed desire**__**  
**__**Swallowed pride but spit out fire**__**  
**__**Liars turn me on**___

_**Bed spread bandit since '89**__**  
**__**You wear your heart on your sleeve**__**  
**__**And threw mine to the sky**___

_**Bounce bounce baby, Bounce back to me (You don't need this)**__**  
**__**Bounce bounce baby, Bounce back to me (You don't need this)**__**  
**__**This is it, Call it quits with honesty (You don't need this)**__**  
**__**Every word is a curse let loose on me**__**  
**__**Your mouth it moves but fails to speak**__**  
**__**And when you use your lips they better be on me**___

_**Bounce bounce, baby (Bounce bounce, baby)**__**  
**__**Bounce bounce, baby (Bounce bounce, baby)**___

_**So filthy, Dialed desire**__**  
**__**Swallowed pride but spit out fire**__**  
**__**Liars turn me on**___

_**Bounce Bounce baby, Bounce back to me (You don't need this)**__**  
**__**Bounce bounce baby, Bounce back to me (You don't need this)**__**  
**__**This is it, Call it quits with honesty (You don't need this)**__**  
**__**Every word is a curse let loose on me**__**  
**__**Your mouth it moves but fails to speak**__**  
**__**And when you use your lips they better be on me**_

We road the rest off the way to my house, different songs playing on the radio as we got in little bit of traffic. I finally relaxed a bit and aloud myself to lean on Naruto-kun in which I let myself to rest my head in the crook of his neck. The warmth radiating form his body was comforting. But the few moment of bliss were short lived as we pulled up to my house. Unwillingly I got up and stepped away from the warmth and in to the cold rainy air and jogged up my drive way and pounded my fist on the door. As I waited I saw Ino back out of the drive way an pull up along side the curb.

The door opened and Neji stood there glare already plastered on his face

"Humpf I didn't think you would home so soon" I could see and feel his hatred, and I cast my gaze downward.

"W-w-wel-l I-I j-just need t-to ch-change my c-clothe" I stuttered my way through a sentence even though it was my house and he was just my cousin, meaning I didn't have to explain anything to him. I looked up slightly and found my eye on the cast surrounding his left arm the injury that Naruto-Kun gave him.

"Your such a fool" he told me "your just a disgrace" he began to laugh " You can't even remember your own clothe"

Neji went down a whole list of insults that sounded almost pre rehearsed, and I felt tears well up in my eyes. But inside my head I heard a voice that sound like It was from Naruto-kun

"_Fuck him Hinata-Chan He doesn't Know shit, so don't take any from him your like the most bomb person like in the history of forever …" _The voice called out to me.

"Look Neji-San" I said suddenly feeling more confident. "Your in the way and I know how you like to rant on about how your some how were wronged in the past, but I'm busy." I pushed passed him and it caught him of guard as he stumbled over the rug just behind the door way. "And don't you ever talk to me again that way or I'll have you through out of this house so fast your head will spin" I finished and gave him a convincing looks before sprinting up the stairs and to my room.

**Well… yeah end of the chapter kinda rushed hope you liked it abit at leased read and review : )**

**Next Chapter. Shikamaru's Quest for love: The first dare**

**Songs She's my Winona By Fall Out Boy and Bounce By The Cab**


	12. Arrival

"Talking"

"**Naruto singing"**

"Sakura Singing"

"_Hinata Singing"_

Hinata Rushed up the stairs and down the hall. She quickly threw open the door and shut it.. Breathing heavily she leaned on her door as she slid down to the floor and began to reflect on the previous scuffle between her and her cousin. She sat in the darkness of her room then swiped her bangs and sweat from in front of her face.

Hinata groaned _"mmm. I feel sick" _She thought rubbing her stomach. Slowly she rose to flip on the lights in her room then stumbled to her window and opened it, to get some air in her stuffy room. She opened up her closet and grabbed a bag to put her Pjs in for the coming night.

She Grabbed a Purple Shirt with some random design on it, along with a pair black jeans that hear behind look Genius, and fled to the bath room to change.

**Back in the Car**

"So What do you think that was about?" Ino said looking at every on through the rear view mirror.

Sakura Shrugged "What, What was about"

"well I mean it took like 5 minutes before she actually got in side the house. So…"

"It was probably just Neji Being a dick again"

"… Yeah so what's up with that?" Naruto said casting his on to the large mansion like home that belonged to Hinata

" What's Up with what"

" Why is he such a dick I guess

" Well as you probably know Hinata–Chan and Neji-Teme are cousin." Sakura began

"Right, right "

" Neji-Teme used to be the perfect, nice, caring sibling like cousin that everyone wants. Then when he was around Eight year old his parents died, and due to request from Hinata-Chan He moved in with her and her family."

" Wow that's Ironic"

" I know right" Ino said "and she is like the only one he really hates on."

"Yeah Yeah Yeah. So about year later almost out of know where Neji Just started sippin' some of that hater-aid. And you can tell That Hinata's father doesn't Exactly like Neji Being there.

"Really?"

"Yup I mean Hinata told me that he's attempted to throw him out on several occasions, But every time Hinata stopped him."

" Um what an ungrateful bastard." Naruto said shaking his head

You're tellin' me."

**Back With Hinata**

Hinata walked out of the bathroom fully dressed, while stuffing her bag with her Pjs, And threw her bag down on the bed. From outside the window a car horn blared followed by a holler

"Hurry yo Ass up Girl"

Hinata leaned out of the window and waved a hand dismissively and then close it, Then reached under her bed for her purple converse, and slipped them on along with some socks. Grabbing her phone on the way out she walked down the stairs and out of the front door where Neji was, still shocked. She travelled down the drive way nearly tripping a couple times on cracks.

Naruto opened the door for her, as she approached the car, with a grin, and hesitantly she took her seat atop him again. They closed the door and speed of down the road.

Ino flipped the radio on again and ran through different stations until Naruto shouted out  
"Omg god this is my jam"

"Ha me to" Sakura said

"**Baby, take it off  
Checkered thighs on a pretty pawn  
This vicious velvet ain't enough  
So baby, make a move  
My neon eyes are set on you  
The devil's language taste of lust"  
**  
"Tell me what can I say to make your body come this way  
We're only two in a crowded room were others fade away  
It's only a crime if I get caught (only if I, If I get caught)  
It's only a line if it get's bought"

"I woke up 12:05, I left that room with no goodbye  
And now I'm on my way back home, that's why I'm telling you"  
**"It's not that your lipstick failed  
But girl I was just born to bail  
I do it better on my own"  
**

"Come Hinata I know you know the words" Naruto shouted above the musi

"Tell me what can I say to make your body come this way" 

Hinata jumped "I really don't" She said pretending that she didn't.

"We're only two in a crowded room were others fade away  
It's only a crime if I get caught (only if I, If I get caught)  
It's only a line if it get's bought"

"Ok" Naruto said sarcasticlly

"**It's the same game I play 'till the give becomes the take  
It's the same game I play 'till the bend, The bend becomes the break"**

_"Baby, take it off  
Checkered thighs on a pretty pawn  
This vicious velvet ain't enough  
So baby, make a move  
My neon eyes are set on you  
The devil's language taste of lust"  
_

"Yeah Hina-chan" Naruto shouted

_It's only a line if it get's bought_

**It's the same game I play 'till the give becomes the take (what can I say, what can I say)  
**It's the same game I play 'till the give becomes the take (Why can't you come this way)  
_It's the same game I play 'till the give becomes the take (what can I say, what can I say)  
_**It's the same game I play 'till the bend, The bend becomes the break**

The group had a few more sing-a-longs as the drove along the icy rain filled road and eventually the pulled up to a muddy parking lot which was about ¾ full, and every one bailed out of the car, and over to the entrance to the carnival.**  
**

**So yeah epically short, pointless, and horribly suck-ish chapter I know but this is just so you know im not dead or anything. So sorry for all the transitional chapters forgive me if it's getting boring or was always boring idk. Which re-brings up the question of one extra week of high school or get straight to the magic?. Oh and sorry for not much happening with naruto and hinata on the car ride I mean its hard to get freaky with other around… and plus there is the ride back and she probably be tired… *nudge nudge wink wink* lol anyway Read and review… on…and stop getting on me about grammar (you know how you are) as long as I get the point across and it's legible it's fine with me… and I kinda rush and don't go back to edit so yeah….**


	13. Let's Split Up

**Yeah so i didn't really read over this and edit ... so theres probably lots of mistakes...So Just Incase you were wondering… wich you probably weren't… The Song In the Last Chapter Was ****High Hopes, And Velvet Ropes by The Cab (seriously… does anyone read the songs people put in their fan fictions?**

**Anyway Guess What I Still Don't Own Naruto…. Son Of A Bitch….**

"Talking"

"So..."Naruto Said "how is this gonna work.

"Well I don't know… I guess we could split up and look for potentials." Sakura suggested as they walk through the carnival. Even though the carnival was exempt from the direct rain, the water sank in to the dirt as it was just a huge tent over the ground. "I mean we can pair up evenly in to 3 groups of two"

"That's cool lets go boy, girl boy, girl." Naruto shrugged then gestured over to a carnival attraction "Hey Hinata-Chan, Lets go over there." Naruto dragged Hinata through different stalls around in a random direction.

"… Um Yeah I guess that group is settled then I guess that Sakura and I can go off together". And they both walked of together feet momentarily sticking in the mud with every step.

"That's Not Exactly Boy Girl… Oh well"

Choji and Shikamaru looked at each other and shrugged.

**Naruto and Hinata.**

Naruto was still dragging Hinata around with his hand interlocked with hers gaining the stares from others around them. One reason was because Hinata was red face and spacey, and Two because well, she was almost literally being dragged around.

"Na-Naruto-Kun w-where exactly a-a-are we going?"

Naruto slowed to a stop and looked over his shoulder, and shrugged. "Nowhere I guess" he smiled "I just wanted to get you alone."

She blushed and began twisting her heel into the dirt and looking down "Why?" He looked at her as if she were crazy

"Ha what do you mean "why"? Well anyway I guess you can just think about it like this being a pre-date. Like for tomorrow"

Hinata's head Snapped up "w-w-wa Wait, What!"

"… The Date you asked me on to"

"w-w-w-well I d-di- didn't rea-ly me-an it t-to be a-a d-date."

Naruto frowned "so you don't wanna go on a date with me then."

"No, that's not it!" She shouted causing more people to look at them. "I just didn't mean out as in a "date"."

"Hmm" Naruto sounded scratching his chin, making Hinata fidget under discomfort. Naruto smiled " What if I want it to be a date?"

Hinata blushed harder "Do you want it to be a date?"

Naruto Laughed and shrugged as he began walking throughout the booths again followed by Hinata "Maybe " he finally said and came to a stop in front of a carnival game

"Step right up folks!" A man in a red and white striped suite and matching top hat blurted out towards the crowed making wiled gesticulations. "Three Chances folks! Three dollars! Knock over the milk bottles wins a prize!"

Naruto smirked and turned towards Hinata "Alright How about this… If I'm able to win the game then is a date"

Hinata looked over at the small stall on the edge of the room. "O-ok... But what if you can't?"

Naruto thought for a moment and then replied "Well then tomorrow will just be two friends hanging out I guess "He finished with a shrug

"But, This isn't really a fair bet to place" she said quietly "these kind of things are always rigged"

"Ha well well well, looks like some on is doubting my skittles" Hinata giggled at this and Naruto strode over to the booth, and slapped three dollar on it

"Oh looks like we got a contestant Folk!" The man shouted out to people walking by, but no one paid attention, which he ignored. The man place three baseballs in front of him and then lined up five Bottles in the shape of pyramid. "Alright son here you go"

Naruto picked up the ball and turned it over in his hand then cocked it and chucked it at the bottles. It hit the edge of but it didn't budge at all, the man snickered.

Naruto picked up the second ball cocked back and flung it and them again, and it hit one in the bottom smack dab in the center but, nothing

Hinata frowned behind him. She really did want him to knock them over because; she did want to go on a date with him… she just didn't want to say it. Naruto turned around and saw the expression on her face.

"humpff. Hina-Chan are you still doubting me?" He smirked "Watch this" he picked up the final ball and held It in his hand.

"heh heh heh Good Luck young man" the man said

Naruto smiled at him and thanked him. One again Naruto cocked his arm back again then slung his arm forward so lightning fast that neither his arm nor the ball was visible.

All of a sudden there was a crash, two ripping sounds, a boom, and then the sound of rocks hitting the tent.

One the crash was the bottles shattering, two was the sound of the fabric of the booth ripping and the the sound to the tent ripping. Three was the sound of the baseball hitting the hill, and four was the debris from the hill hitting the tent.

The Man Stood there mouth open staring at the gaping hole in his booth, and Hinata stood there with her hands over her mouth looking too.

"Ha… I think I get a prize, man" The man didn't reply to Naruto "… Well I guess I'll just take this one then" he Grabbed a huge stuffed teddy bear of the top shelf, and handed it to Hinata "Here you go Hina-Chan"

She hesitantly took it from him and held it in her arm in front her chest.

"Well Then I guess it's a date then"

Hinata looked at him and blushed; she hugged her new bear tighter and smiled "I guess so" .The two began to walk along through the carnival more. "S-so are we really going to l-l-look for girls?" no

Naruto shock his head "Naw. Do you wanna get something to eat, cotton candy maybe?"

"Cotton candy sounds good" She said quietly as they walked off. Over to a cotton candy booth where there was a familiar face working the cotton candy wheel.

"What Do you know… It's Kiba" said rolling his eyes. Kiba Stood be behind the stall Wearing a White Apron, and paper hat to match, over his Grey Sweat Shirt And black sagging Jeans

Kiba backed up slightly "W-what do you what… Faggot.

Hinata scooted a little bit closer to Naruto "Ha wow you're so original, it's mind blowing. Why in the hell do you think we're here?"

"Fuck you… I'm Not gonna sell you any cotton candy"

"Wow you're a dick" Naruto said "Come on Hina- Chan I'm Sure That there is another Cotton candy. Naruto said and began to walk off with Hinata

"Pfft you're not cool… Just Because You've got that Bitch On your arm" Kiba said smugly but began to regret it as Naruto Began to turn around, But Hinata Stopped him with a hug, a light blush and a smile

Hinata began lightly walking him backwards still holding him "Naruto-Kun, let's go… watch some of the shows that they have." She said then pointed towards a flyer that circus Attraction, but Naruto didn't turn from his glare at Kiba who had a genuine look of terror on his face. Hinata Hug him as tightly as she could allowing her face to get a little bit darker. "P-please Naruto-kun she said and buried her face in his chest.

Naruto looked down at her and smiled, then sighed. "All right, All Right Lets Go" Hinata Leg go of him and immediately put her head down, Naruto Laughed. "Hey Kiba You Shouldn't Be So mean … Especially to the ladies Ya Know?"

Kiba Tossed aside his previous fear and laughed "What Fuckin' For?"

"Such A vulgar child." Naruto Said, which made Hinata Giggle. "Why you ask? Because Karmas A Bitch. Come Hina-Chan Lets Go. Naruto And Hinata Walked off Again off in a new direction Naruto muttered something barely Audible…

And almost on cue Kiba's Stall Just Shattered and Fell Apart "What The Fuck" Kiba Shouted and Naruto laughed

**Shikamaru And Choji**

"Thank You For Your Patronage!" A lady at a Food stall called to Choji and Shikamaru as they walked off from it.

"So… are we... really gonna do this." Choji Said between stuffing is face with food

"Hell No we aren't, I mean it's Obvious That Naruto and Hinata Aren't Looking anyone, and well I'm Not to sure about Sakura and Ino… For all we know they could be checkin out dudes or something

"That's Probably true unfortunately… So What is it you want to Do."

"What I want to is go home." Shikamaru said looking from booth to booth " I mean honestly I can't –"

Shikamaru was cut of by connecting his body with another and falling to the ground

"What the hell is your problem?" The other Person Said Slowly Rising From The Ground.

" Me What About you, You ass who-" Shikamaru Stop Speaking As Choji help him off the ground. "You're a Girl… How Trublesome"

"What The Fu"

**Sakura and Ino**

Ino sighed "there's no one that would kiss Shikamaru Here… Everyone is too Damn Good looking."

"I Know What you mean… This is crazy boring. Why don't we just quit this truth or dare thing, or at least skip Shikamaru's Turn.

"NO! We Must See This Through" Ino grabbed Sakura by her shoulders and turned her towards herself. Sakura pushed her off

"Gezz! Alright Damn… Calm Down, Take a breath"

**Naruto and Hinata**

Hinata and Naruto went it this red and white tent where there was a circus attraction about to begin. The two walked the loosely crowed bleachers and sat at the top in silenced. Hinata was Still getting over the high she was on for doing what she did and because of this her face was once Red and spacey. Naruto Was Still Slightly pissed at Kiba, wishing had just gone up and punched his dumbass in the face, and was currently glaring and shaking his head. Really they just sat there quietly until the show started.

"It's weird" Naruto finally broke the silence between them

Hinata Jumped a bit "huh..."

Naruto Laughed at here and then wrapped his arm around Hinata's Shoulder puling her closer. "I Said it's Weird"

Hinata brought her hands to her cheeks in an attempt to hide her raging blush along with the smile plastered on her face. "What's weird?" she said quiet in almost sing song-y way

" A couple of things … One, You here've asked about any of… This stuff"

Hinata turned to look at him but turned back away once he realized how close their faces were. She thought a moment about what he meant then made "O" with her mouth and then sighed. "W-well I k-know that you w-w-wouldn't tell me, even if I asked, so…"

"I see… I tell you eventually… but there's a lot of stuff I have to make sure of first… ya know?"

Hinata shook Her Head "Not really"

Naruto Laughed "Anyway… Second thing was how awesome you were back there." She blushed a bit more if that was even possible at this point and Naruto brought her in even closer… It that was possible

While They Were talking A man came around selling dinks… Beer, Lemonade, Sprite, and Root beer. Naruto Bought himself along with Hinata Lemonade.

"Naruto-Kun… " Hinata began taking a sip of Her drink. "I don't really feel comfortable letting you buy all these sings for me."

"Ha… It's no big deal… anyway like I was saying… That's one of the thing I like about you…Your always so calm."

Hinata fidgeted in Naruto's arms. "R-really?" She took a leap of faith and wrapped her arm around him

"Yeah, Of course! Your amazing Hina-Chan. It makes Me Proud to call you me Girlfriend" Naruto said and pounded his chest with his fist.

Hinata Spit out the Lemonade that was in her mouth and Gulped. "Girlfriend!" And Hinata Preceded to pass out.

"Hahaha… So much for calm"

**Shikamaru and Choji**

"What The Fuck! No shit Im a girl Dumbass" The girl said standing up and glaring

"…What's your name" Shikamaru Said almost mesmerized

"What the Fu-. Why do you need to know"

Finally One his feet Shikamaru Shrugged and scratched the back of his head. " I Don't Know… I just kinda thought you were pretty"

The girl's cheeks turned light pink and her whole demeanor changed. "I-I-… I'm…Temari"

**Ohhhh…. Enter the Sand siblings…. AND HINATA Defusing the situation! Also Taking Ideas for new titles. Yeah any way thanks for reading and all that mess… hoped you enjoyed yourself….. READ AND REVIEW SON!**


	14. A Random Unexpected Kiss

**Shikamaru Choji And Temari**

"Heh heh heh sorry about all that" Temari said as she scratched the back of her head.

Shikamaru dusting himself of said "… No big deal… You're not from around here are you…."

Temari Chuckled "Is it that obvious"

"Kinda" Choji Said shrugging "You Kinda have a different look about you…"

"Oh yeah… well I'm only sorta visiting… I'll only be in town for tonight."

"That's a shame, where do you come from?"

"Uh… A Far of place…" She said trying to think up a good lie "It's sorta like a hidden gem."

"Well… Where at" Choji questioned assessing the situation and becoming Shikamaru's wingman. The three of them moved out of the middle of the pathway and over to the side where they sat down on a bench.

"Uhhhh…uhhhh it kinda at the …. You know around the" Temari said trying to no avail to come up with something, desperately looking around trying to get some inspiration " Yeah it-t's Hey! Look Here comes my brothers" She pointed over to two boys walking over in their directions. One Had Short scruffy red hair that framed his face. Where his eye brows were... they well weren't there and he had a tattoo that said love in Kanji. He wore a light unzipped hoodie colored purple, with a black shirt underneath .Next to him stood a boy that looked older than him. He wore A black Beanie that hid all of his hair and A Black Hoodie with a picture of a crow on the front.

"um um um Cock block" Choji muttered to Shikamaru

"Um huh" Shikamaru mumbled shaking his head

"What'd you guy's say?"

"Huh what nothing"

**Naruto and Hinata**

Hinata's eyes fluttered open to a dim lit tent and loud noise. She was leaning on a comfortable surface so she closed her eyes and snuggled in closer to it.

"Look who's finally awake."

Hinata's Eyes Flung opened and she flew up, then turned to face Naruto "N-N-Naruto-kun w-what happened I-I d-don't" She paused for a minute then it all came back to her. Her face flashed multiple shade of red and her hands flew up to cover her face. "O-o-o My-m G-god" He started hyperventilating

"Jeezz calm Down Hina-Chan. It's ok…" He smiled and brought her in to him "I know you're not ready… you know to have a boyfriend girlfriend relationship and all, I was just messing around."

"W-w-w-welll I –I mean i-I w-w-ouldn't s-say that i-i-t j-just caught m-me of – guard"

"Really… Then you want me to be you Boyfriend" Naruto smirked closing his arms around her so she couldn't escape. In response Hinata just stood stared at him "How about this Depending on how our date tomorrow goes, you can make you decision then." Hinata gulped and slowly nodded. Naruto let Hinata go but she didn't move.

Hinata groaned and weakly said "I missed the whole show"

Naruto laughed "Yeah… That kinda sucks." The show ended with a couple animals and circus leader stacked in a pyramid. Everyone Piled out of the tent including our favorite couple. The two began walking off in a random direction.

"So… What do you wanna do" Naruto said shrugging. He reached down and grabbed Hinata's hand and interlocked his fingers with hers. Hinata blushed and brought her other hand up to her cheek enjoying his touch and company.

Hinata sighed with content and blissfully replied "it doesn't matter to me, I'll go were ever you want to go" Naruto smiled as Hinata leaned her head on his shoulder. But of course good things never last and out of the blue someone shouted

"Hey Fucker"

Naruto sighed "Oh god… Please please don't be talking to me."

"You blonde haired Motherfucker"

Naruto Looked around "Damn" He turned to face a fuming Kiba coming towards him. "What do you want "

"It's all your damn fault" Kiba said and then grabbed him by the caller Naruto looked at Hinata who had a look of worry on her face

"I honestly don't know what you're talking about. And for your own good you better let me go."

Kiba Hesitated for a minute then Naruto gave him this look, and then he let him go

"I know good and well that it's your fault my booth Crashed and I got fired." Kiba shouted in his face

"Yeah… I don't think that happened." Naruto said putting on an innocent face.

"Don't lie! How is it a coincidence that right after your little Karma line my both just Shattered" Naruto Looked at Hinata who looked at him and they both shrugged "That's right it is no coincidence. You did it… I just don't know how. Also I've seen weird things happening around you at school, and no matter how long it takes I will figure out how you do those things."

Naruto shrugged "Yeah well you do that, come on Hinata-Chan lets go" He grabbed her hand and began to walk away.

"Wait Where the Fuck do you think you're going. You're going to reimburses me for the losses at my both."

"Yeah, no I'm not, I didn't do anything to your dumb ass both."

"Then I-I-'ll fight you then" Kiba said and put his fists

Naruto chuckled "Look Kiba… I Know you don't want fight me… I mean look you still got that broken arm… Just let it go."

Kiba Hesitated then dejectedly put his hands and his head down, then walked away.

**Shikamaru, Choji, Temari, Gaara, Kankuro.**

"Hey Temari, give us some more money." Kankuro said shoving his hand in her face which she kindly slapped it away.

"No, we only have a little bit left and we just got here… I haven't even got a chance to do anything yet."

"Temari" Gaara said calmly as he stared straight in to her eyes. Temari Sighed

"Fine fine fine" Temari reached in to the pocket of her blue jeans and pulled out a few bills. "Here"

"Awesome" Kankuro said and snatched the money out of her hands and speed away with Gaara not short behind.

"Damn it… Now I got nothing to do"

Choji and Shikamaru quickly looked at each other "You know… Shikamaru-kun I think you should show Temari-san a good time you know, it being her only night in town.

Shikamaru shrugged "Hey why not… you down?"

"Well… I mean I don't really want you to spend all your money on me."

"Hey Don't worry about" Choji said pulling her to her feet from the bench and pushing her and Shikamaru away. " Go you crazy kids…. Have fun"

"ummm alright"

Shikamaru and Temari Began to walk off in some random direction, leaving Choji alone. He whipped out his cell phone to call Ino.

**Naruto and Hinata**

"So… What do you wanna do now Hina-chan."

"I don't know" Hinata blushed and looked down at there still connected hands "Naruto-Kun"

"hmm"

"Are you serious…" Hinata said and slowly looked in to her eyes.

"Bout what"

"You know… I mean… do you really wanna be… my boyfriend…"

"Ya… I guess so… I mean… Yeah I do" He smiled

"She blushed harder "Why"

"Well… I guess that there are a lot of reasons… your cool you know… I mean you're really nice… and your pretty hot, I mean damn you're hot as hell … among other reasons of course but basically… your just really cool. " Naruto finished and shrugged "It's like whatever " Hinata when silent and wide eyed. "Hey… Hinata-Chan" Naruto snapped his fingers in front of her face.

Hinata squeaked "hmm. You think… I'm cool?"

"Yeah of course I do…I mean you're pretty fucking awesome." Naruto said giving her a thumps up

Hinata went when wide eyed then she began to giggle

"Really Hinata… is that the only part of those sentences that you heard."

She stopped giggling and the blushed a light pink glaze. "I guess so"

Naruto laughed "Well… I also went one to say how hot you were." He grabbed around her waist and pulled her in to him.

"W-w-what a-are y-y-you talki-ng abou-t" Hinata stuttered desperately tiring to escape Naruto's vice like grasp

"Awe man… Just when you stopped stuttering"

"_I haven't been stuttering? I guess I've just got used to being around Naruto-kun" _Hinata thought

"Yeah… I know that you don't believe me but you're crazy fucking hot"Hinata turned away from him "Hey lets go sit down over there on that bench." Hinata didn't respond or move "Alright then… " Naruto basically dragged over on to the bench and sat her on it

"Hinata-Chan…. Hinata-Chan!" He snapped his fingers and waved his hands in front of her face but there was no reaction "Awe Damn…"

**13 minutes later**

Once again Hinata's eyes fluttered open. Naruto sighed "You really gotta stop fainting on me." Naruto said and smiled at her.

"Hinata blushed "W-well if you stopped doing all these things t-

"Doing what …? Liking you? I don't think that's so bad" Hinata didn't say anything "Hey Hina-chan… whats wrong… I can tell you like me to… its obvious" Hinata began to blush but still didn't saying thing…

"Hinat-"

"Stop… Please you don't mean all that stuff… y-you've been saying. I know I'm not cool, and I-I know that I'm definitely not …"

"Sexy beyond all reason?" Naruto said filling in the blanks

"Stop!" Hinata yelled at him, then got really quiet "Please" Tears began to pool in her eyes "Stop I know you don't mean it so please stop humoring m-"

"Hinata- Chan" Naruto said then pulled her in to an embrace, however only for a second as she pushed off of him

The tears In her eyes began to fall "Naruto- Kun… you don't have to pretend for my sake"

"Hinata-Chan I'm not. I really like you"

"No you don't "

Naruto began to get slightly annoyed " Really… Why"

"I-i-Mean look at me and look at you"

"What about it" Naruto said easing closer to her

"Were from to different crowds"

"No we aren't"

"Yes We Are!" Hinata yelled at him gaining worried and suspicious looks from passer byes

"Hina- Chan…please calm down"

"Stop calling me that"

Naruto sighed and grabbed her hand, in return she looked away. "Hinata… Please look at me." Hesitantly she turned her head the tears yet to stop falling. Naruto reached up and wiped away the tears on her cheek with his thumb…but they we're quickly replaced by new ones " Hina- Ch-… I mean Hinata Even if we were from different circles why would that matter" Hinata didn't reply "Hinata where is this coming from all of a sudden." Again she didn't reply.

"Hinata" He said softly

"I don't know…but I know your just being nice to me… I mean you keep all these secrets from me too. Are you even really my friend.

"Yeah of course… I'd like to be more though."

"I-I Don't believe you"

"Try Me" Naruto said and rested his hand on her cheeked. Hinata's Eyes widened as Naruto got closer and laid his lips on hers. Hinata resisted at first but slowly began to give in. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back.

**Yeah once again i didn't edit at all lost of mistakes i know...Yeah new chapter… Yeah I know I know update faster… blah blah blah anyway… I know it was kind of a weak set up in to the kiss ( It was really random and honestly doesn't make sense but who cares… you do sorry about that)but I couldn't think of anything and I know you guys wanted the two of them to get more intimate… however it was stupid.. I know any way please review…**


	15. Eff Truth or Dare

**Naruto and Hinata**

Naruto began to pull away from Hinata, but she tightened her arms around his neck and gently pulled him back in. Hinata began to run her fingers through his hair while Naruto rested his hands on her waist. Hinata's face began to heat up, but she ignored it and pressed through it.

Naruto licked Hinata's lips asking for entry but Hinata didn't respond. With it being her first kiss and all she didn't understand the… plays if you will, also she was to enthralled in the happenings to even notice.

"Open your mouth a little" Naruto muttered in to her lips which made Hinata jump and separate from him, removing her arms from him. Naruto Kept her hands on her waist.

"W-w-what?"

Naruto smiled hard and then rubbed the back of her head. "Well, I mean when I licked you lip…" Naruto broke off and his cheeks turned light pink "Your supposed to open your mouth a little" he slowly moved his hand up to wipe the tears that remained.

"W-why?"

"Well I mean so i-I can put my tong in your mouth hole" Naruto said then laughed, Hinata didn't say anything though. So Naruto slowly went back for some; however Hinata caught him and lightly pushed him away.

"i-i-I Don't think that w-we should d-do this"

Naruto backed up and sighed "Why… What's wrong" Hinata shrugged and put her hands on his chest to keep him from advancing "Look…l like you and you like me so it's fine. Social status means nothing… and plus we are in the same group so it doesn't really matter anyway. So…' Naruto wrapped his arms around her in a bear hug. "Let's just be together" Hinata jumped a bit. Then hesitantly embraced him. This lasted for about ten seconds then they separated.

Hinata blushed "O-ok then… Naruto-Kun "

Naruto smiled "Can I call you Hinata-Chan again" Hinata shrugged "Come on Hinata it's either yes or no"

"…ok"

"Good, now let's make out"

Hinata brought her hands up to her cheeks and turned away "Nooo! It's too Embarrassing.

Naruto laughed, Hinata groaned as she lightly head-butted him on his chest and Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist once again.

**Shikamaru and Temari**

Shikamaru and Temari Had been enjoying each other company visiting booths eating snack playing carnival games, the whole she-bang . And Shikamaru uncharacteristically was have a good time.

"Hey, Shika-Kun" Temari said, to which Shikamaru cocked an eyebrow

"Pet names already" Tamari laughed.

"Hey one night we gotta go through all the stages"

Shikamaru who's eye brow was still perched high on his forehead questioned "All?"

Temari nodded "All"

"And would you possibly mean…" She nodded again with a smirk plastered on her face

"Where?"

"My car"

"What about your brothers?"

"eh they'll be busy here for a while so it's fine"

"All right then. Let's go."

**Sakura and Ino**

Sakura and Ino trudged through the carnival along with Choji who had caught up with them after letting Shikamaru and Temari run off together

"God Damn man… This Sucks ass!" Sakura randomly busted out.

"Yeah I'm bored as hell" Choji said munching on some cotton candy (Not that you can really munch it…)

The three of them walked around complaining until Choji's Phone sounded

_Drowning deep in my sea of loathing  
Broken your servant I kneel  
(Will you give in to me?)  
It seems what's-_

The ringtone cut off as Choji opened his phone which was accompanied by the alert of a new message. It opened and he read the txt from Shikamaru

**Shikamaru:** Hey, Don't wait up for me ya'll can go ahead without me or whatever.

Choji Read it confused and quickly texted him back

**Choji:** Why, What's Up

**Shikamaru: **We'll me and Temari are going to do some… things (nudge nudge wink wink.)

**Choji: **:o

Choji stopped texting and began to laugh… well I don't think we have to worry about Shikamaru's dare… We can move on… let's go find Hinata and Naruto and leave.

**Naruto and Hinata**

Naruto and Hinata were still sitting together on the bench a huge blush evident On her face, as they watched people pass by.

"So… How about now?" Naruto said lightly shaking her, To which she shook her head. "awe Come on Hina-Chan." Again she just shook her head. "Why are you still doubting me"

Hinata shrugged "I-I don't know" Naruto frowned.

"How do you not know…? What's not to no?" Naruto said raising his voice a little bit louder than he would have like to, which made Hinata wince and quickly turn away from him, as water welled up in her eyes once again.

Naruto sighed and wrapped his arms around her and put on a small smile. " Hina-Chan…I'm sorry" He put on hand on her cheek and gently directed her face over in the direction of his. She quickly wiped her eyes before her tears could fall. Naruto kissed her on the forehead and petted her hair. He let her go and the two just remained there.

"Look" Naruto Began "I do like you no matter what you say, I do…" She looked away. "Second, I would like us to be together, But I can understand if you don't want to. Therefore hey, we will keep to the original plan."

Hinata put on a general look of confusion "You know, you deciding what you wanna do after our date tomorrow." Hinata uttered a small ok.

Naruto and Hinata stood up after sitting on the benches for a while longer, when Naruto felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He slipped out and looked to see a message from Ino.

**Ino**: We r leaving lets meet up at the car

**Naruto txt back**: Sure…

"Hina-Chan looks like it's time to go"

She nodded.

**10 minutes later.**

Naruto cracked open the back door to the car to see Sakura, Choji and Ino already chillin ,and slid in making room for Hinata

"Where is Shikamaru-Kun" Hinata asked worriedly

"I don't know… off somewhere getting laid I guess" Choji said laughing.

"…Well I guess his dare went well" Naruto said and began chuckling "Whose next then."

"Eh… I don't feel like playing any more" Sakura said and leaned over on to Naruto

"Yeah Neither do I Really" Ino nodded in the front seat.

"Aw man Why" Naruto said pouting

"Cause it's late and I'm tired and my feet hurt from walking" Sakura said

Naruto Sighed "aight Fine"

**OK yes I know you waited for ever for this chapter and it was short as hell and undetailed…I actually forgot that they were even playing truth or dare-.- But with that being said it's just a transitional chapter… and to let you know im not dead… Look for better things in later chapters…read review please thank…. OH and there won't be any lemons… at least I haven't planned any.**


	16. A Cold Morning

**Saturday**

Hinata let her eyes open to the dull light pouring in to Ino's loft. The teens were so tired out from the previous night's antics that they almost immediately crashed on whatever they could get comfortable on. Hinata, who happened to be sharing the couch with Sakura whose legs were sprawled all over the place, had been the only one able to stay awake long enough to make it in to her PJs. Naruto was leaning against the couch she was on with Ino laying across him, And Choji was occupying the chair. Unfortunately Hinata was the only one awake so there really wasn't anything she could do at this point.

She silently looked over each of her friends sleeping faces then sighed and laid back down. She began to think about what today would bring with it being her and Naruto's date… day.

"_I wonder what we're going to do. We already went to the movies and all" _She though then glanced over at the golden spikes peaking above the couch the sighed "_I really would like to be his… Girlfriend"_ Just thinking about things like this made her blush. _"I don't know why I just can't let it be… Maybe its cause of all the weird things he does…I mean he can't be normal." _

Almost on queue Naruto stirred in his sleep making Hinata jump. She slowly leaned over him to look at his face. He had an expression of confusion on his face, like there was something he couldn't figure something out. She slowly retracted and re rested her head on the arm of the couch. She glance over to the window and noticed that the light coming in wasn't exactly bright like… at all. So she reached in to her pocket and pulled out her cell phone to check the time. It read 5:46. Hinata sighed and lightly touched her palm to her forehead "_why! Why would you wake me up so early body" _Hinata Though then stuffed her phone into her pocket, and tried to go back to sleep. But of course right when she was on the brink of the sweet sweet bliss that was sleep she as knocked out of it.

"Hey Hina-Chan" Hinata groaned as lightly nudged "… Come on Stop pretending to be asleep" A light pink glaze flowed over her cheeks

Hinata sighed, sat up, opened her eyes, and was immediately face to face with Naruto.

"Y-yes"

"Let's go outside" He said with smile plastered upon

"…w-why"

"I don't know just because I guess"

Hinata looked towards the window. "But… It's pretty cold looking out there…and it looks like it might rain still…"

"Ah come on I'm already down on my knees, what more do you want from me" He was in fact on his knees

Hinata blushed harder "o-ok"

Hinata slowly eased off the couch and let her bare feet make contact with the cold hard wood floor.

"Did I tell you how cute you look in your little pjs?" Naruto smirked at her she fidgeted as Naruto moved to embrace her.

Hinata groaned "T-this is embarrassing"

Naruto chuckled quietly and began to usher her towards the stairs "Why"

"W-well what i-if some had saw us h-hugging"

Naruto gave this look that just said "Really?" and then said "Who cares"

"W-w-well t-they m-m-ight th-think w-were t-together"

Naruto and Hinata sat down on the porch steps and Hinata gave a slight shiver which made Naruto instinctively wrap an arm around her and bring her close. Naruto sighed "You're still on about that." Hinata didn't say anything Naruto let his chin rest on the top of her head "Why won't you just get with me already" She didn't say anything still. They sat there for a minute and she let out another light shake "you still cold?" Hinata nodded Naruto muttered under his breath and a unnatural warmth radiated from his body to which Hinata huddled into.

"H-h-how a-about…" Hinata began "i-i-f you t-tell m-me h-how y-you tell me how you d-do t-those t-things i-I'll agree t-t-to it.

"Wh-what are you talking about" Naruto said putting on an innocent face. Hinata lightly pushed him off of her, Naruto laughed "oh come on Hina-chan" Hinata turned away making him sigh. He grabbed her again "alright alright deal…"

Hinata turned towards him "r-really"

"Yeah" Hinata smiled and hugged Naruto back

"Thank you Naruto-Kun."

"Wait wait wait" Hinata's smile slightly faded "Not today though"

"W-w-why"

"I don't know… It has to be the right time, But at least you're my girlfriend now." Naruto said and smile wildly embracing her tighter.

"W-wait" She said once again pushing him off of her . "T-that's not fair. W-when you t-tell me i-it'll be official…"

"Fine Fine" Naruto said wrapped an arm around her and let her cuddle…into him

Rain began to trickle down from the heavens, rustling the leaves on the bushes and trees. The two sat unmoving warming each other in cool morning mist letting their company speak for them. They sat together for about 45 min before getting rained out and retreating in to the comfort of Ino's house.

**I know I know your probally thinking "This Mutha F**ka Just cheeped me out again. I'm sick of this… Somebody look at this… not even 1000 words… Someone peel his Mutha F**kin' Muffin cap back blue (Yes I watch Kevin Hart) I'm sick of this I'm done reading this S**t" Well don't give up it will get better seriously when more supernatural stuff happens there will hopefully be some awesome fight stuff…**

**Also I need an idea of where they can go on their date… so help me out please.**


	17. A Dream?

**Saturday**

Hinata stumbled down the staircase nearly tumbling down them, in a nervous heap. She, however managed to stick the landing, and briskly strode in to the kitchen to grab her bag off the counter.

"And where are you going." came a voice from just beyond the living room and from one of two things she was trying to avoid.

"I'm going out with my friends…" She said and attempted to push past Neji who frowned

"Were you not just with them?" he said and stepped in front of her blocking her way.

"I-I…don't think that's any of your concern"

Neji smirked "Really? Cause I think it is…" he said and began pacing around her "You know Since Hiashi-Sama is out this weekend I'm in charge…"

Hinata slightly lifted an eyebrow for two reasons one because she didn't know her father was gone or why he would have left on such short notice and the fact that Neji thought that he was the boss of her. "You know we aren't kids any more… no one has to be in charge"

"…That may be true but I was told to be"

"Why would father care… he's never appointed one of us before…"

Neji smiled "I will say, however that his appointing me was more of an… implication"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well when I asked him where he was going before he left, he did nothing but give me generic answerers, so I asked him what I should do and simply to me to do as I see fit. There for I see it fit to appoint someone to take charge while he's gone"

Hinata giggled "That doesn't mean anything, your just making things up… I don't have to listen to you" Hinata began to walk past him. When she felt something solid connect hard to the back of her head and then her body inevitably connected with the cold marble flooring."

Neji's wicked laughter sounded through the air as he bent down and whispered in to the very dazed and confused Hinata's ear. "Don't leave the house"

With her eyes flickering ,as if they didn't know wither to stay open or closed, Hinata saw the vague figure of her vicious cousin walking away massaging his knuckles. Hinata eyelids however finally decided to stay closed as she lay there now passed out on the floor.

Hinata's eyes painfully opened to the dim light floating in from under the closed door of her room. She attempted to stand up but the head splitting pain running through her made her cease all movements. Only shifting her eyes she realized that's she laid on the floor instead of her bed.

Summoning all the strength know to her she crawled along the cold floor and managed to prop herself up and on to her bed. She buried her face as deep in to her pillow as she possibly could. Letting a peaceful atmosphere over take her, and a lofty dream overwhelm her senses.

_Hinata found herself wandering through a forest she wasn't sure what she was doing there but she continued to walk none the less. A lavender rabbit suddenly leaped out in front of her path, making Hinata abruptly stop. The rabbit simply stood there staring directly in to the eyes of the flustered girl and slightly cocked its head._

_Hinata forced a smile and bent down to pet the rabbit. "Aren't you forgetting something?" The rabbit spoke the calm tone of an older woman?_

_Hinata was taken aback by this and momentarily blanked while watching the rabbit hop away. Coming back to her senses "Wait!" She called out to it and began running of after it. Noticing it was being followed the rabbit sped up, making difficult maneuvers around trees and over and under bushes. Now Hinata of the real world isn't someone would be described as athletic, but the Hinata of the dream realm was as stealthy as the fable warriors of the shadows. Hinata was able to keep up with the rabbit as leaped between two trees and in to a clearing. _

_When Hinata came to the clearing the rabbit stopped in front of a small pond that was filled by an equally small water fall. As she strode up to the rabbit the world went silent and all the color faded to grey. She saw the rabbit's little mouth move open and close but was unable to hear it. As it finished whatever it was saying it disappeared as if it was never there to begin with. The world made remained quiet except for Hinata. Moving forward to the pond, footstep echoing throughout the land, she gazed in to it seeing herself as the only thing that remained in color. Not only that but she realized she was wearing a dress of pure white. Looming over the water she began to notice other little thing. The silence deafening She decided to speak aloud intead of simply thinking. "This place…" She began as she looked away from the pond and focused on her surroundings. "It's so familiar"_

_Hearing a rustling in the bushes behind her she shot up just in time to see a young girl appear from them crying. She was vigorously wiping her face until she made it to the pond and sat down. There she completely fell apart Gasping for breath between sobs, she buried her face in her knees as she curled up in to a ball. _

_Hesitantly Hinata moved to comfort her she placed a hand on the girls back and gently rubbed it. The girl however didn't respond she merely continued to cry in to her knees. The girl, who wasn't in color, muttered something and a rabbit appeared from out of the pond who too was in black and white. Though unable to be heard the rabbit began talking to the girl who momentarily lifted her head to speak. _

_Hinata studied the two from the sidelines and took notice the fact that she and the little girl were wearing the same dress. Moving to look at their reflections in the pond as the girl lifted her head to reply to the rabbit. She bore witness to her and herself, the crying little girl was her. She stumbled up aghast, when she heard another sound from beyond the trees. She whipped her head around to see Naruto meander out of the forest and stopped right in front of her, He however was in color. _

"_Naruto-ku-" She began but was cut off by him as he smirked_

"_Aren't you forgetting something?"_

**Ooohhh Spooky what could this possibly mean? Is it simply a message from her brain that she forgot about the date or is their more… well stay with me and find out… So I know you're wondering… "Didn't you say you were gonna make longer chapters and stuff" well I was planning on it but I kinda got in to school trouble and wasn't really able to type… but since I'm on thanksgiving break right know I'm hoping I can put multiple 1,000 chapters out while I'm off so hears the first on… look forward to the date next chapter and I really need an idea for where they can go and don't forget that it was raining and it's night time. Oh and sorry that Neji is such a dick. Anyway R&R**


	18. The Gateway

Hinata shot up from her dream but quickly flew back down after receiving an intense pain through her head.

"That dream…" She muttered to herself as she attempted to roll over in her bed. As she eventually made it to the other side (Bruno mars reference) she caught as glimpse at the devilish device known as an alarm clock. Across its red face the numbers 9:23 mocked her as she came to the realization that she was supposed to be out with a certain blondie.

She mouthed the f word and dug in her pocket for her phone only to discover it was absent and once again mouth F as she dug her face deep into a pillow. Luckily for Hinata however, the door creaked open and the small figure of her little sister appeared. Making sure to silently shut the door behind her, she wandered over and gently placed a bag of ice on to Hinata's forehead.

"T-thank you Hanabi-chan" Hinata whispered and repositioned the bag for maximum effect.

"Yeah don't mention it." Hanabi said and moved to sit on the bed "Why do you insist on having father let him stay here" Hanabi said as tear of anger began to well up her eyes.

" I…Don't know…" Hinata frowned as she tried to sit up "I've always felt like I owe him some thing."

"Hanabi, too, frowned raising her voice "What could you possibly owe him if anything he owe us!" Hinata shushed her and embrace her. Hanabi vigorously wiped her tears away and swiftly stood up breaking out of Hinata's hug. "I want him gone"

Hinata smiled softly and began "Now Hanabi he just-"

"No! He needs to go!"

Hinata frowned and then shrugged. "...Now Hanabi-chan, I understand how you feel but, we can't just kick him out now." Hanabi opened her mouth to protest but Hinata kept going "Anyway now is not the time to talk about this" she said as prepositioned her ice pack. "I need to call Naruto-kun"

there was an awkward silence as the two just stared at each other

Hanabi raised an eyebrow "Ok so do it"

Hinata sighed "I would have done it already, Neji took my phone"

"Use the phone in Dads room"

Hinata nodded then glanced towards. the door "can you go see where Neji is first"

Hanabi nodded and moved to the door, which she slowly opened and peaked out. she turned and shrugged at Hinata an walked out the door.

Hinata sighed and pushed her self up from her bed, ignoring her pain, she crossed her room to change into her pajamas and settle down. As she walked by her window she noticed that almost no moon light shone through so she doubled back to see Naruto sitting directly outside her window.

the two just stared at each other until Naruto broke the silence "Hi!" he smiled at her and ushered for her to open the window.

She quickly threw the window open then moved to let him hop through.

"N- Naruto-Kun how did you...get to my window"

Naruto shrugged and plopped down on her bed. "I jumped..." Naruto smirked "Hinata-Chan you stood me up I'm gonna have emotional trauma for the rest...of...my..." Naruto's face went from joking to serious "What happened" He stood up and lightly placed his hand on her which held the ice pack. Naruto gently removed her hand to see a large bump protruding from her upper right forehead.

he gingerly touched her bump "eep !" she sounded.

"S-sorry. Hinata-Chan what happened "

she looked down and rested her hands on his chest as he came in to hug her. "nothing really I just... tripped" she looked up at him and smiled

Naruto frowned and sighed "Hinata-Chan you're a very bad lair"

Hinata's mouth opened as she if she would deny but she closed her mouth and looked back down, she then fully embraced Naruto. With tears in her eyes she looked up at him and just cried.

"N-na-arut-kun I'm sowwy t-that I d-didn't make it b-b-bu-but.

As Hinata sobbed out her apology and excuse the door creaked open and hanabi sneaked in.

"Well he's asleep on the sofa now so, I stole your phone back" she said as she quietly closed the door behind her. "so here...you... what the French man." Seeing a boy in the room who wasn't there five minutes ago and then seeing her sister sobbing in to his chest...kinda awkward.

"b-bu-but N-neji h-hit me *sniff * and a-and i-i fell and hit m-my head o-on on the floor."

Naruto's eye widened and then narrowed. He gently placed Hinata on her bed and silently walked towards the door.

"W-wait Naruto-Kun y-you can't " Hinata sprung up and grabbed the back of his shirt. "P-please just w-wait a minute" Naruto stopped for a second then continued walking. towards the door. Hinata pulled as hard as she could trying to stop him but he continued walking and was already down the hall and close to the stairs.

"Come on Hinata-Chan let it happen" Hanabi Said smiling from ear to ear and following the two.

" But you can just go beat him up." Hinata cried nearly tripping down the stairs.

"Watch me" Naruto said

" yeah Hinata-chan let Neji get what's coming to him"

Hinata hopped in front of Naruto and looked up at him with a her eyes watering "Naruto-Kun p-please don't."

Naruto looked into her eyes and could not help but to submit. He sighed "Damn it...Hina-chan You are way too Nice, fine." he sighed again and then wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Thank You Naruto-Kun" She smiled and hugged him, and again Naruto only sighed. Hanabi frowned and simply walked away

"Pfft Pussies"

Hinata head lay to rest in Naruto's lap as he brushed the hair from her out of her face, she blushed and smiled.

The two had left Hinata's home and were currently at Naruto's where they were watching a movie on the couch.

"Does it still hurt Naruto" questioned as he gently ran his fingers across her forehead.

She lightly shook her head in reply "It feel's m-much better n-now that more r-relaxed.

"That's good… Hinata-Chan?"

"Yes?" she said and shifted to looked up at him

Naruto Hesitated for a moment to figure out how to phrase his question "Why are you so protective of your cousin… I mean no offensive but like I've said before…he's pretty much just a dick."

Hinata giggled "Naruto-kun you have a such a filthy mouth" Naruto gave a nervous chuckle and apologized. Hinata stopped giggling and her face turned melancholy "Neji didn't all ways act like he does now… we used to be quite close. He would always come over with his father on Sundays when he and my father would get together to watch sports on TV, so me and Neji would always play together. Back then He was the type who would offer to play my favorite games even though he didn't really like them." Hinata sighed but then smiled up at Naruto "I remember one time he even let me put a dress on him once for one of my stuffed animal tea parties." Both Naruto and Hinata began to laugh.

"Ha oh man I just imagined him in a dress now" Naruto said think of the angry young man dressed oh so elegantly.

One The laughter subsided she continued "But I remember on day we were arguing about…something and then I said…something and just as I said …it a tree branch fell and nearly hit him. It would have it him if he hadn't jumped out of the way. After that he started to change and I feel like he thinks it was my fault. Even though it obviously wasn't my fault I still tried to apologize, but he never talked to me after that… whenever he would come over with his father, after that day, He would always just quietly watch with him."

Naruto held a questioning look. "I don't know about that Hina-Chan"

"…What do you mean?"

"Well I mean if you two were as close as you say you were I doubt that he would begin such a deep seeded hatred"

"…I guess you're right but, ever since that day He was different, we didn't speak to each at all until he moved in with us after his father died, and even then we didn't speak much…It wasn't till recently that actually became mean and violent."

"I see and you don't want to kick him out because you remember how things used to be and hope that one day things will revert to hoe they used to be." Naruto finished the rest of her story for her, and he nodded in his lap. "So how's your head?"

Hinata slowly sat up "A lot better" She blushed "Thank you Naruto-Kun, for caring so much… and coming to check on me, and stuff"

Naruto smiled at her and wrapped her arms around her "Your welcome Hina-Chan"

"A-also sorry for how our d-d-date turned out"

"Hina-Chan you know it's not your fault, and plus it's not like it was ruined."

"B-but we didn't get to what you had planned"

"True but, and I know it sounds lame but, as long as we are together it's fine" Naruto said blushing as he nervously scratched the back of his head

Hinata blushed and cuddled in to him further and mutter "It's not lame Naruto-kun" After a minute or two Naruto sorta lightly pushed her back a little bit.

"W-what's w-wrong Narut-"Hinata was cut off by Naruto's lips making contact with hers. First she felt shock and embarrassment, but soon her senses were overwhelmed with desire andkissed back with all her might. Naruto was a little taken aback so he separated for some air (a/n:not that he needs to breathe but he was just caught up in the moment), but Hinata reclosed the distance barely give him a chance to exhale. Naruto of couse didn't mind so without hesitation he asked for entrance to her mouth. Hinata accepted the invitation and opened herself to him and thus their tongues danced the tango in each other's mouth. Naruto Swiftly lifted Hinata up an placed him on his lap when the she took a second to breathe, and then they were back at at it like wild animals. Hinata wrapped her arms around her his neck and played with the hair protruding from it. Naruto to this time to run his hands down her waist to her rear and gave it a squeeze, making Hinata jump and squeak

Hinata blushed brightly as she separated from him "N-naruto-kun…"

"Sorry i-I couldn't help mysel f" Naruto said chuckling. He move to press his lips back against hers but she turned away.

"Naruto-Kun" she said again

Naruto sighed and removed his hands from he bum. Hinata gave him a small Peck on his lips and then burrowed her fact in to his chest.

"Naruto-Kun your perverted" came muffled from his body.

He laughed "Maybe just a little bit" Hinata groaned " Anyway It's getting late Hina-Chan let me walk you home, I mean its probably not that safe to leave your your sister alone.

Hinata honestly didn't wanna leave she was actually enjoying her self so she burst from his chest and kissed him again. Naruto wasn't apposed to it so he let there tongues dance however this time they waltzed.

Naruto and Hinata meandered down the cold and lonely street. Hinata was once again clad in Naruto hoodie as a light drizzle fell.

"You know your a pretty good kisser Hina-Chan"

Hinata pulled the hood down further infront on her face. "R-r-really, i-it w-w-was p-pretty much my f-first t-time"

"You know you need to answer now" Naruto said smiling. Hinata stopped walking, and shortly after Naruto stopped too. He turned to face her smiling the street light between them hummed in the quiet night. " well..."

" Um...w-ell-"

"Well well well if it isn't the little prince, fancy meeting you here heheheh." Naruto quickly spun around as two cloaked figures stepped from the drakness and were illuminated by the street light. "hmmm Naruto-Kun is that your little girlfriend."Naruto remained silent as he stated down the mysterious stranger and move defensively infront of Hinata who hid behind him clutching the back off his. Laughter screeched out of the man's hood. "Heheheh you got yourself a pretty hot one there, just look at those curves." Hinata gripped his shirt tighter as she tried to hide her self more behind Naruto. The man laughed again " So, Have you two fu-"

"Kisame" The other figure said silencing. the other man "It is a surprise...seeing you here...Naruto-Kun. "

" Shut up!" Naruto yelled making Hinata jump.

The man referred to as Kisame laughed "You should calm down buddy you scaring your little friend there.

"How'd you find me Itachi " Naruto said a little calmer.

"Honestly... we weren't search for you today...this was just a happy accident" he stated calmly. Red eyes shone from his hood. " But since we're Here."

"Hinata... go home I'll call you later."

" But Naruto-Kun "

" Hinata, go"

Hinata nodded then slowly turned to leave.


	19. For better or Worse?

Sunday

It was an extremely cloudy day as The rain from the previous night still lingered. Hinata lay cuddled underneath the various blankets her bed held trying to fight off the cold. Even though she had successfully put cold in in a headlock she was still uncomfortable due to the fact that it was now noon and she still hadn't heard from Naruto. She shifted uneasily on to her side so She could stare out the the window.

"If I don't hear from him by 1:30...I think ill go check on him." she thought to herself as she pulled out her phone checking it as if maybe it rang or buzzed and she neither felt it or heard it.

Nothing

Not knowing what to do with her self she rolled out of bed and threw on a light purple hoodie to shield herself from the cold. Moving down stairs she caught a glimpse of the grandfather clock that stood in the living room

12:13

A small part of her didn't want him to call her simply so she could have an excuse to see him. She wanted desperately for time to speed up for Hinata began to miss his company when ever they werent together.

Stopping at the bottom of the stairs facing the front door she pondered "Maybe I should just go now." When rested her hands on her sexily jeaned hips and decided against it.

" Hinata" She heard the her father call from their library to which she replied to with a yes and began toward it. " I want to show you something."

Upon arrival she found her father leaned against a wall carefully studying a book he took a deep breath and then looked up from from it. "Hinata Do you remember this book" she said handing her an extremely worn brown book with an even more worn and old style design on the front. It had White jewels in each corner and a large lavender one in the center on both sides and not only that but the Book its self was quite large.

Hinata let out a sigh. " Yes Father... we do this every year..." She took the book in her hands "I've told you before there isn't anything in this book."

You see ever since Hinata turned 10 she's been showed this book a few time each year and every time she looked in it the pages were blank.

Hinata opened the book to a random page and froze, shock riddled her face as a faint smile played at her father's. Hinata opened her mouth to speak but was immediately cut off.

" I assume you can read it, now."

Hinata nodded Sheepishly . "yes, but I don't understand...what's written"

" That's Ok so long as you can read it, run along now" he said. Hinata stood there confused as if waiting for an explanation to why the book that was previously empty was filled to the brim with strange words. Her father raised an eyebrow which basicly meant why the fuck are you still standing here, to which she stumbled out of the door and back in to the living room where she look at the clock again.

12: 19

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Came from the Den where her sister sat diligently watching The Regular Show. Why not kill some time watching some TV with her little sis?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke's eye lids slowly rose as a realization of what happened to him the previous night came flying to his mind. He pushed himself off the mossy forest floor and staggered. in a random direction. He ripped what limp shreds of clothes remained on his body off as he arrived at a stream. Crouching in front of it he splashed water in his face and then washed the various mixture of dirt and blood of his body.

Sasuke finished rinsing him self and settled himself by staring at his reflection in the water. His appearance had slightly changed, many of his features became heavier. He raised his hand to his face then made a fist marvelling his new found strength, He felt strangely energized but at the same time extremely tired.

"The First time is always the toughest"

_Flashback_

_I watched form the top of the stairs as my brother strode in to the house, blood dripping from his body, none of it was his. Another successful mission I thought to myself with a smile. Even though I was young the sight of blood or gore didn't phase me, I guess I had just grow used to it. I couldn't wait to be like him, like my brother. I wanted to change too, go on missions and fight along side him too. His first change happened when he was around 8 years old the youngest to ever make the shift. I remember asking him one day, what it felt like._

_" Well..." he paused "the first time is always that toughest, but after that it gets easier. Then you gain control over it and you can transform at will and act on your own."_

_I always wondered what he meant by tough, but I understand now. My muscle burned with every move, along with the fresh scabs on my knuckels_

_from the claws. _

_After my brother strode in I tried to secretly follow him to her the mission report he would give to father. I waited at the door as he went in and gently put my ear to the door. _

_"W-what are you doing. Itachi!"_

_"Putting an end to this..." _

_I frowned, confused. I wanted so desperately to opening the door just a peek but I knew I would be noticed. I heard roars and the sounds of things breaking and crashing in to wall, and then a wretched glow protruded from the cracks in the door, and a heat like no other radiated from the door. _

_The loud bangs however came to an abruped stop, it was quiet. But suddenly the door came crashing down and a figure flew from it hitting the wall, lifeless. _

_The body was mutilated beyond recognition as blood leaked from every inch of the beastly figure. It's intestine lay spralled out on the floor along side the dented mush that could only be its brain. Its fur was brunt, however in patches._

_It was father in his wolf form. I crawled over to him as I was sent to the floor from the impact of the door hitting me. I turned from him disgusted and puked. though I was accustom to things like this I had never seem anything like it up close, and the smell..._

_I turn towards the door to see my father's study ablaze. From the inferno came the figure of my brother in his wolf form. Long fur covered his arms and legs but you could only see what came out from under his special ops uniform. fur also framed his face leaving his his human features visible. His blood red eyes stared directly in to mine as he strode over to me., with out thinking I ran. _

_I ran through the halls and out the door to see mother splattered across the front porch, her limbs littered the flower bed that laid beside the front steps. I continued to run. Mutilated corpses lined the streets letting off a horribly foul odor. _

_I galnced to the side merely for a second which was a enough time to run into my brother which knocked me down. He was extremely fast, thinking back, running was point less. _

_Staring down at me he said "One day... you may come to understand stand the events that transpired to... therefore till that time comes it is ok for you to hate me." he simply finished talking and walked away._

_I don't know why but... I didn't hate him, and I wasn't even mad at him and I'm still not. If there is one thing In this world that I know. It is that I can trust my brother._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata walk out in to the frosty air and started off down the street it was exactly 1:30. Frowning to her self she imagined all the things that could possibly have happened after she left naruto. The more she though the faster she began to walk, untill the walk became jogging, and that jogging became running.

Eventually she was sprinting down the street tears forming in her eyes.

_"Somethings wrong I can feel it" _ She thought to herself. Coming to Naruto house she felt a wrenching sensation in her tummy. The door laid slightly ajar and blood splatter stain the door knob.

Hesitantly she pushed the door further open and stepped in...all was quiet. As her walked further in the light sound of shallow breathing floated on the air.

" Naruto-Kun?" She called out... there was know answer as she approched the living room, On the couch sat a bloody mess that was Naruto. Black bat-like wings protruded from his back through tattered clothes.


	20. Edjumacation

Hinata stood frozen, not really understanding what she was seeing. The blonde hair was familiar but she was use to seeing the rest of bloody lump in such a state. She beathed heavily and gulped taking a small step forward.

"Hinata...chan" he coughed out spraying the wall opposite of him with blood." 'mere"

Hinata took a step back , but then reluctanly inched forward, untill she was standing beside him. She didnt say any thing she didnt know what to say, more like she couldnt speak.

"Are you...scarred... repulsed" she said slowly as if every word hurt to be spoken. he turned his head slowly towards her his once blue eyes burned red and a sad smile played at his face.

Hinata closed her mouth which was slightly open, and composed herself seeing such a solem face on her personal "ray of sunshine" made her heart hurt, and she vigorusly shook her head no. Which was true she was more shocked than anything. The only thing scaring her was the blood leaving his body.

"Naruto-kun...you can't stay like... this" she said looking him up and down. " Y-you need a doctor" she tentatively reach down to help him off the couch

"Dont touch me !" He yelled shoving her hands away " I'm too..." he trailed off and looked away.

Hinata was so taken aback by being yelled at that tears began to well up in her eyes. The sniffs made by Her trying to keep it in made Naruto spring to attention just as the tears feel from her eyes. Ignoring all the pain he was in he jumped up and embraced her uttering a quiet apology. Hinata dug her face into his chest and rubbed his back Untill her hands brushed against the bloody wings attached to his back. Makeing her flinch.

"N-naruto-kun w-w-wha-" She was interupted by another bloody cough as he fell out there embrace and on to couch.

The wings on his back began to sinking to his skin in till they weren't completely gone and is eyes faded back to blue. breathing heavily he pointed to a cabinet in the kitchen.

"Hi...nata-Chan. c-an you please get the bottle with the blue liquid in it" he said spreading out on the sofa.

She hesitated for a minute but then went over to get it from him. "Hinata-chan...there are alot of things we need to talk about...Thank you" he said as he recived the bottle from her. He popped the cork off the Legend of Zelda like bottle sat up and slowly drank from it. Hinata took this opportunity to sit down next to him. As he drank the wounds on his body began to heal slowly but surely. Hinata could only look on in awe.

He finnished drinking and set the bottle down on a table beside him, and then the two proceeded to sit in science for about minute. Naruto glanced out at her out the corner oh his eye with a sad look on his face and then shifted away from her.

This shocked Hinata almost again to the pointed tears but she held them in. Literally and figuratively he was pulling away from her. She didn't know what was happening with him or even what he was but she wasn't willing to let that happen, to let the two of them drift apart, so she closed the space between them and wrapped her arms around him as she glared up at him.

Naruto opened his mouth to say something but staring in to her eyes only made I'm smile. he sighed "alright Hina-chan you got me" he said pulling an arm out of her grasp to scratch the back off his head.

Hinata's gaze softened and her vice grip (Pokemon reference ) was downgraded to actual hug.

"Listen Hina-chan we have lot to talk about" Naruto began "so if you want to go get something or call some-"

"I'm Fine." (well I mean she was in a hoodie and the isn't anything more comfortable... except you know... when it's hot)

Naruto could only laugh "Damn Hina-chan you're full of surprises today, so aggresive." she blushed and looked away "And you're taking all off this pretty well considering"

Hinata started to fiddle with cuff off the clothes "W-well you haven't told me a-anything yet s-so what would there be to r-react to?" said nonchalauntly

Naruto raised and eyebrow "Well there was the blood, the eyes,and and my sexy-ass wing... just to name a few. Hinata shrugged and continued to play with her hoodie "Well, anyway is it okay if i shower before we start talking?" she nodded to which he nodded back to and slowly got off the couch and limped over and off to the bathroom.

The truth was that Hinata was indeed have a huge freak out but she was holding in to salvage his feeling so when she her a door slam and the water turn on she sprung up and began quickly pacing around the room

"ohmygodohmygodohmygod!" Hinata repeated not knowing what to do with herself, half walking up the stairs only to wall back down. "w-w-wait wait," she stopped in the kitchen" Maybe. Maybe... it's only a dream" she said to her self and proceeded to pinch herself, and I mean hard as shit. she let out a loud squeal but quickly covered her mouth and glanced towards the bathroom. "It's real" she gasped "mother of God"

Naruto stood letting the water run over him allowing it to disguise the tears that flowed along with it everything became so messed up so quickly on e moment he was enjoying peace and then Itachi shows up and everything goes down hill, and wost of all he new he had to leave his new home, friends and Hinata behind.

"Fuck. Damn you Itachi"he said as he punched a hole in the shower wall.

_Flashback _

_Itach removed his hood showing a sharp, hansome face, while Kisame removed his hood displaying slimy blue-green skin with gillson each side of his neck. _

_Naruto arched his back as large black wings burst from his back. The three simply stared at each other waiting for someone to make a move. Itachi quickly inhaled and blew out a large fire ball. To evade Naruto swiftly took to the sky, however Kisame met him in the air and swung his sword down on him. Naruto put a small force feild infront off him but the impact sent him hurddling in to itachi's fire ball, this didn't do much damage but it burned parts of his clothes, but he had no chance to recover because Itachi closed the space between them and exchanged blows with Naruto. Unfortunately Naruto caught most of them... with his face, however Naruto was able to land a punch into Itachi's stomach "Air Cannon" Naruto said and a blast of air came out of his fist sending him flying but he flipped mid air on his feet. Kisame who had landed ripped a fire ... and chucked it at Naruto who flapped his wings in front of him and the wind pressure pushed it back at him. While dodging he directed the now gushing water in the shape of a shark at him. He was able to grab it's mouth and keep it open as it tried to crunch down on him. But it pushed him in the direction of Itachi who brandished his claws and jabbed strait through his shoulder._

There was a knock at the bathroom door "N-naruto-kun are o-ok, I heard a loud noise" she was of course referring to the sound of a fist breaking some shit.

"Yeah I'm okay Hina-chan I'm good"

"O-okay"

Naruto finished up showering, dried off and clothed himself. he strolled out see Hinata pacing around the room.

Naruto smiled at her "You ok?" Hinata froze not knowing he entered the room, she turned to him red faced and nodded. Naruto shrugged and sat down on the chouch and patted the spot next him where hinata then took her spot.

"Um... okay..." He started as he got comfortable on the couch "so... I'm a vampire." Hinata opened her mouth to say but the smiled and giggled, Naruto frowned a little

"You can't just throw it out there like that Naruto-kun" Hinata said between super adorable gasps of breath which made Naruto begin to laugh as well.

"well I guess I was a little anticlimactic"

"It's OKay I don't mind...about that...Or a-about you being a..." she trailed off.

He smiled gently at her "Thank you"

"Naruto-kun,if you're a vampire how come nothing happens to you when you are in the sun."

Naruto laughed "Because it's just sunlight, that whole burning thing and that God forsaken sparkling is just something that humans came up with."

"R-really"

"Yup. And here's another little secret vampirism has nothing to do with being dead. Vampire are just another species like humans, Cyclopses, Troll, Dwarfs,Elves, ect."

"W-w-wait N-naruto-kun do all o-of those things E-exist?"

"Yup, and you know Hina-chan it's not very nice to call them things. They are people too." He said with a fake nodded and apologized. "so anyway Vampires are simply race that came about from the mating of a human and a humanoid bat creature called the Crimson.

Hinata nodded as she cuddled up to a pillow she was holding "I guess t-that makes sense"

"hence the bat-ey...ness. And also the Crimson used to be considered evil which is where our affinity for dark magic comes from, and the blood lust."

Hinata gulped "S-so t-then you drink p-peole's blood?"

"We only have to drink blood when we are here."

"Here?"

"Sorry, ...when I say here I mean the mortal world."

Hinata was stunned "So then there's a magical world! You all aren't just hidden amongst us.

"Well I mean there a lot of people from the magical world hiding/vacationing here so..."

"Hinata Nodded. "So w-why do you only have to d-drink blood here."

"Well , I'd be lying if I said that the sun had no effect on us. Over time It physically drains us and blood helps replenish our energy. So anyway, unlike my world, the sun's on this plain has a different composition that is harmful to us. Whereas our sun doesn't bother us.

Normally when we feed we try to keep it strictly to animals,but sometime if one of us' reserves run low they might lose themselves and attack anything to get some blood...or sometimes there's just an ass-hole who likes to feeding on humans. All it took was one person seeing a vampire flip out and attack someone and he told some who told some and the story got embellished which led to earthlings common perception of vampires.

Naruto smiled at the girl in front of him who's mind was utterly blown. "Hinata-chan are you ok? Do you need some water or something? Hinata simply shook her head no. "well... I'm going to order some Pizza and then we can get back into it."

Hinata snapped to attention "Wha, there's more?"

He nodded as he made his way to the phone, only to be caught by the shirt by Hinata.

"Naruto-kun... why are you just now tell me this, why didn't you tell this before." She said with tears swirling amongst eyes.

"Hinata-chan." He said sitting back down "We've only know each other for like a week, this isn't something I could just tell anyone." This caused the tears to rain.

"So if I hadn't seen you today then would you have told me at all?"

"Hinata-chan of course I would have...but definitely not this soon." He reached over and wiped her tears with his thumb as the rest of hand cupped her cheek. "Also...I could be sent to death for telling mortals about anything mildly related to us."

Hinata shot up off the couch "Oh my God, Naruto-kun i-i shouldn't have come over today, I'm s-s-so sorry, and now you g-gonna die!" By this time tears had once again begun to fall. "And it's all my fault!"

Naruto sighed and grabbed her arm, then pulled her on this lap. "Hinata I'm not gonna die" he said once again mopping up her tears. " It's OK for me to tell you"

Hinata sniffed a couple times. "W-why is it o-okay"

He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on the top of her head. "That's the best part of the story, which is why I'm saving it for the end...if that's OK with you Hina-chan. " She didn't say anything for a few seconds the agreed. "so, how about that pizza." He said and smiled down at her. She nodded.

Naruto motioned towards the phone, muttered something under his breath, and then the phone slowly began to levitate in to his hand. Hinata stared up him in awe to which he smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke wandered though thick lining of trees trying to find his way home. He pondered his options, now that he finally made his change , he could go find his brother. However he was unsure where to start, the main thing he had to figure out was how he was going to get out of earth realm.

Breaking through his train of thought a voice called out to him.

"Oi Sasuke-kun fancy meeting you here."

Sasuke snapped to attention to face the slimey looking fish man, Kisame.

"Why are you here "

"Jeez, I haven't seen you in how many years and we can't even exchange pleasantries. You sure have grown over the years... especially down there" he said looking down at the crotch region of the nude Sasuke, who frowned

"What are you doing here" He repeated

Kisame scoffed "I was On patrol withe Itach be-"

"Where is he now!" Sasuke blurted out cut of kisame mid sentense.

"Kid, You're starting to fucking piss me off" he said as his gaze hardened, butthen he noticed the eager childish face sasuke held and laughed. "I'll let it go this time, he already went back."

Sasuskes face dropped "then take me with you"

"No can do kid, i'd get in an assload of trouble if i did and i don't feel like haveing to deal with that." Sasuke was about to protest but Kisame threw him a little extra. "Well if you're really dead set on going back and don't know how I'll give you a hint...The prince will be returning soon."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto and Hinata chilled on the couch eating pizza in simi silence every now and then exchanging small talk. With all this new information out in the air it became hard to just be normal around each other. Neither of them wanted it to stay like this so they tried to start normal conversations but they never went anywhere.

But when they Finnished eating Naruto started up the seriousness again.

"So Hinata do you want know why this earth exists?"

Hinata had a slightly worried face but she nodded non the less.

He smiled softly "don't worry it's not that complicated." Hinata nodded. "Well remember when we were at that cafe and you asked me where I was from?"

She nodded "K-konoha...gakure, right"

Naruto smiled and nodded. "Well that is the real realm the original plain, where im from. Now there live a bunch of different species of people and animals some magical some not. One of these species were the humans. Humans are the only species that are constanly inconsistant when it comes to magical abilities." Naruto began "Meaning that say... in a family the abillity to conduct magic could sometimes only appear in one offspring out of a hundred." Naruto stopped "Not that people have a hundered kids" he laughed "just an example. But anyway it could also skip generations for a thousand generations. Thats why the most powerfull, respected ect. human magician clans were ones who consistantly produced offsprings with abillities for magic."

"Now most of the upperclass human magician families treated low class one very badly. Some literaly just beat them,or some were made servents or slaves, and law enforcement didn't do anything. Not because they were low class, because i mean over half the population of konohagakure are people with out powers of any sort, but simply because Humans are among the strongest magicians and one didn't want to be on the recieving end of an entire clans scorn."

"Now like any people in this situation they began a rebellion, however they simply didn't enough strong magicians. Which left them to attempt close quarters combat, but even though humans with magic excel in it the they are still among the physically weakest. So because of this many low class clans died out or came close to extinction, and to add insult to Injury one high class clan took it upon them selves to strip the surviving low class of there abilities and the it ability to produce children that could conduct magical energy. This caused these people to be taken advantage of even more by the other humans,.however not all of the high class clans were corrupt. one clan who had previously chosen to stay out of the confict witnessed the injustice these people faced and with magic created a world where they could be free to start anew, and well thats howthe earth came to be" Naruto finnished

"um... Naruto-kun...you lied, that was really confusing."

Naruto laughed and gave Hinata a huge hug "you're just to adorable Hina-Chan." to which Hinata promptly turned lightish red (A/n: Donut)

"Well the main thing i don't get is why people here still don't know about magic."

"Well i mean think about if you tell a kid a story and no proof can be provided he will evetually stop beliving and those who tried to pass down the knowledge will just be considered crazy."

"I guess so... so why is it okay for you to tell me all of this..."

"Oh yeah" he chuckled " Thats because you're a High class Konohagakue mage."

**Oh shit, a whole lot of knowledge has just been dropped anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	21. For Those Who Needed To Know

Hinata opened her mouth to speak but her throat went dry, and she swallowed. A few beads of sweat ran down the side her face, pooling at the base of her neck. Still at a loss for words however she slowly shook her head no. Naruto continued to smile at her and nodded a yes back at her. "that's why your cousin resents you by the way...because you have power and he doesn't" Hinata opened her mouth to speak but closed it.

"Listen, Hina-Chan...I know that this is hell of a whole lot to take in, and a lot of it is very... shocking. But everything I've told you today is the truth."

Hinata swallowed again as she found words. "E-everything you said makes sense , a-and a lot of things make sense now. But... There's no way that I... could." she trailed off.

"It's true, Your a wizard Harry " Naruto said stroking his imaginary Hagrid beard.

"N-naruto-kun..."

"Sorry not the time for jokes, my bad. But im serious you are a mage."

"How... wouldnt..."

"Yup your Father your, Your late Mother,and the entire Hyuuga blood line. Honestly the hyuuga were at the very top of wizarding world sometime ago." he stated matter of factly.

Hinata stood up quickly and backed up slowly "You're lying." She said quietly

Naruto looked at her confused "Hin-, i-im not, I"

"Why are you lying!"

Naruto now stood up and reached out to her "Listen Hi-"

She pushed his out reached arms away, and backed up. "No" she cried out As tears again came down from her eyes "If you were lying about being human, how do I know your not lying about this to, for some sick joke!"

Naruto frowned disappointed "Do I really seem like the kind of person that would do something like that." Hinata went silent "If so" he continued "I apologize, but Hinata-chan I have yet to lie to you... I never once said I was human. I will however admit to with holding information, and for that too apologize."

Hinata remained quiet as an undetemined feeling of anger and betrayl festered inside of her adorable little heart.

Naruto once again reached out to her but she again pushed away headed towards the front door.

"Hinata wait" he followed behind her "I'm not lying to you" but she kept walking "Damn it Hinata please just wait a minute".

As she made it to the door and opened it naruto quickly put his hand on it slamming it shut.

"Hinata would you Please ju-" Hinata's head whipped around towards him, her face red as tears streamed from her angry lavender eyes. Naruto was utterly shocked by an exppression he would have never expected her to have, which left his mouth slighty ajar and eyes wide.

She glared directly in to his eyes as what seemed like days passed, after about three seconds, however his hand slid down the door and fell to his waist. Hinata to this opportunnity to get the fuck up out that house.

It took naruto and extra second or two to snap back to reality(oh, there goes gravity ), and he hesitantly reached out as if to stop her, but he pulled back, as she was all ready out of his yard. Naruto stood in the door way still beffuddled.

A light Drizzle pounded the pavement Hinata's quick steps turned into a run. As she sped down the street, tears streaming from her face, nearly falling several times she searched for the source of her anger. She wasn't mad at Naruto and she knew it, unfortunately he didn't. She knew why she was mad...or rather who she was mad at.

Throwing the door open she forgot to lock. she stormed in to her home, tracking water across the floor, and headed for her father's studies. She kicked open his office's door Dane Cook status and faced her father who was sitting at his desk across from her, facing the door.

Hiashi who was reading some book peered up at her over his reading glasses, and took in the Sight of the soggy Hinata who's wet hair clung to her face and neck. Eyes red from crying and forehead quivering from the pain of glaring so hard.

Hiashi sighed "I assume he told you"

"S-so it's true."

"Well I guess that really depends on what he told you."

Hinata didn't say anything for a moment and looked down at the floor still angry faced, then looked up at him and relayed to the best of her abilities what Naruto had told her.

"Yes... All of that is the truth,including Me, your mother,and the majority of the Hyuuga Clan being Wizards, and that of course means you As well."

Anger festered within Hinata "How could you have never told me." she said trying to stay calm.

Hiashi sighed again and stood up moving towards the single window. He gazed out into the yard where the repeated drops of rain rustled leaves on trees, making a somewhat soothing sound. "I...I wanted to raise you As a human at least for As long As I could."

"Why"

"Because right now it's dangerous to be a part of that world, especially if you have any sort of abilities."

"why"

he sighed again resting his hand upon the ice cold window pane as the dim light of rain clouds set the mood. "Well because... right now there is alot of... evil I guess, is the simplest way to put it, plaguing the land. There are corrupt higher ups putting themselves before the people, and worst of all a struggle for power, between to opposing forces over the dominion of the land..." He turned to face her finally. "And it's especially dangerous for someone like you"

Hinata opened her mouth to speak

"because " he cut off " you are not only endowed with magical abilities but you are my daughter, the heir to the hyuuga throne." he said reclaiming his seat "now thats a problem for many reasons. In general we are either loved or hated their is rarely any one in between, and we have made powerful enemies. One reason is because we created this world... for the sake the fallen mages."

"But why would we be hated for that?"

"Most believed it to be their right to completely dominate the P. and considered it stealing when we set them free."

Hinata glare fell upon a spot on the floor "W-when...when did you plan on telling me."

sighing he turned in his chair to face the window "Only when I had to...which hopefully would have never come." Hinata began to speak but was cut off. " I understand how you're feeling and I understand if your angry with me, and I do wish you could have heard everything from me instead of from that boy, but that's obviously not how this happened, and now you don't have much time...You will be leaving soon." He gestured towards a book self and three books lifted themselves off of it and floated to him.

"what are you talking about!" she said becoming frustrated "why would I leave and to where."

"You'll be leaving because he will be leaving, and honestly he will need some help" he said flipping through the books bookmarking several pages.

"Wait, he who...Naruto-kun?"

"yes" he said standing up "so your going to need these" handing her a worn red book he said "these are your basic attack spells, and these defense" as he handed her an equally worn blue book.

"And these" he said handing her the book he had show her early that day "these are special spells and techniques only used by those of the hyuuga blood line."

Hinata, bewildered, stood holding the stack of books. "I've bookmarked several spells that would be very advantageous for you to learn. would also recommend memorizing them because reading from a book in certain situation came be dangerous, an-"

"Wait!" Hinata yelled hiashi cocked an eyebrow. "a-all of this is going to fast...i-i don't even know how to use these book and I don't even know where I'm supposed to be going! "

"To konoha of course."

"w-wha- I-I I don't even even know how to use these "

Hiashi begang directing her out of the room "just concentration, focus on an emotion or though strongly, and recite the spell."

"Bu-" hinata tried to retort but had a door slammed in her face. She stood on one side of the door confused, head pounding from anger and annoyance, on the verge of tears. and on on the other side stood a proud hiashi grinning from ear to ear

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke strolled down the road, fully clothed, gazing at the clouds contemplating about what he was a

going to do. To get to Itachi he'd have to get back to konoha. But to do that he have to make friendly with his new mortal enemy. Which is where he just arrived, Sasuke knocked on the front door of naruto's home. He sighed as he heard foot steps approach from the other side of the door and the aventual unlocking of locks. The door slowly swung open revealing the disappointed face of a highly dejected Naruto.

"What with that face." Sasuke said not really caring.

"Long story" he said "I was hoping you were someone else"

"whatever "

"what do you want Sasuke"

"look... I-I...*sigh* I need your help"

Naruto looked at him skepticaly "with what?"

"Idiot, Don't play dumb with me. You know good and well that from the first time we met, we both knew exactly what each other were. So are you going to let me in or not."

Naruto shrugged "Come in" he moved aside to let him pass "you want anything to eat or drink? You look like shit." He was of course referring to the super paleness, unruly hair, and general hobo look he had going on from recovering from his first transformation.

"They'll be time for that later"

"suit yourself" naruto sat down on his couch as sasuke leaned against the wall content with staring out the window a couple of seconds spent in silence went by. "so"

"so I heard that you'll be returning to konoha"

"...Yeah probably in about two days..."

"...so take me with me with you"

"what for...why don't you just go your self..."

"Because idiot I don't know how."

"And you're calling me an idiot?"

"oh shut up fuck face"

"pfft what ever"

"...well... also because I doubt I'll find my brother immediately so...it would be good to have someone who know the places, and is competent, and-"

"dude just say you wanna have a friend."

"What? shut up it's not like that dumbass." he said getting of the wall

"Aw man this is gonna be awesome" naruto said smiling "we can hit up strip clubs together!"

"wait what!" sasuke yelled

"were gonna have to go get some singles first though or else w-"

"Oh shut the fuck and be serious"

"Sir I'm a hundred percent serious"

Sasuke sighed "whatever, so... you down."

Naruto sigh "yeah I'm down...but there is probably gonna be another one coming with us."

sasuke shot him a questioning look and paced the room "who?"

"Hinata"

"who?"

"*sigh* the girl I'm always with."

"That little mouse girl?!" Naruto shot him a look that said shut the fuck or I'll kill you.

"She's a Hyuuga"

"Seriously!?" naruto nodded to him in reply "damn... who would have thought... she any good?"

"Don't know yet, she only found out that she's a mage today"

"if she she is any good we might have ourselves a good little team"

Naruto smiled "Yup. and we'll be the three best friends that anyone could ha-"

"Stop singing!"

"...sorry. The only thing is, I hope she comes around."

" what do you mean? "sasuke said reclaiming his spot on wall

"well let's just say she didn't take finding out her entire life was a lie well."

"I see...Shit"

"yes...shit indeed"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata lie in her bed watching the different shades of gray move over each other through her window. tears stained her pillows and her irritated eyes stung red. She was angry and confused and disappointed with herself for yelling at and blaming naruto. Her fingers traced the out line of her phone that slept in her pocket trying to summon the courage to call him and apologize, but she couldn't. partly because she was scared but also cause she was still mad and didn't know why.

However, unfortunately for her, her phone sounded off in her pocket, making her jump a little. hesitantly she pulled it out and looked and name on it's screen for a few second before answering it. In a feeble voice she answered "Hello?"

"Hinata-chan?"

"yeah..."

"um, are you OK..."

"...Not really"

"Do you want me to come over!?"

"...No, hearing you voice...is enough right now"

"o-oh OK "

she could tell that that hurt his feelings she'd have to apologize for that too. "...so..."

"Can you come over tomorrow we need to talk still."

"..."

"Please Hina-Chan"

"..."

"Ple-"

"yes I will"

"OK...good I'll see ya tomorrow then..."

"Yeah..."

"..."

"..."

"...well you should get some rest, you sound tired and I know it's been a mentally... exhausting day so..."

"Y-yeah, OK"

"..."

"..."

"Hinata..." he said in a small gentle voice.

"yeah?"

"I just want to let you know that...I really care slot about you..."

"...Y-y-yeah I k-know... and i-i care about you t-too."

"Yeah, I know...well good night Hina-chan."

"N-naruto-kun"

"Yeah...?"

"I'm sorry..."

"It's okay, don't cry..."

"s-sorry"

"it's okay"


End file.
